Disney Chatroom
by Dolphinfootballover95
Summary: Like everyone else, Disney characters also like to chat on IM, but what happens when villains intrude on a pretty steamy hero conversation. AuthorNote: First story I have written for FFnet, please review kindly
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of Disney's characters _**

* * *

******

Disney Chat Room

Seamen_69: Hey

TopGuns95: Hey, nice screen name Eric

Seamen_69: That's _Prince_ Eric to you Herc

TopGuns95: Well that is Hercules; demigod who kicked your ass

Seamen_69: LOL! Don't remind me about that time I tried to in Agrabah

Dimondboy3: Did someone say Agrabah? ;)

TopGun95: Hey Aladdin, wait to join the party!

Seamen_69: Yea what was taking you so long? Is that "King" role making u lose your inner street-rat-party-boy side? Hahaha jk

Dimondboy3: Says you, Mr. Seamen_69. Lol, dude why did you pick that name?

Seamen_69: Ariel made it up for me…

TopGuns95: Oh, so she must have disappointed when she realized Seamen was only a title, the real job was really small.

Dimondboy3: ROFL!

TopGuns95: But really dude why that name?

Seamen_69: Well…How do I put this? Ariel doesn't actually know about…you kno?

…..

TopGuns95: What?...

Dimondboy3: Do you mean you haven't?...

Seamen_69: :( Look I decided to wait until after marriage. Mermaids, well I don't really know how they procreate? I just want to make it easier for her

TopGuns95: Dude that blows! Major! Why don't you just marry her then?

Dimondboy3: Yea man. I'll tell you when Jas and I got married it was just like, WOAH! That woman is a maniac! Lol. Then again she had the art of seduction down. It had helped us in more ways than one ;)

TopGuns95: lol I think we get the point Aladdin, you horny boy

Dimondboy3: Actually I was talking about how we defeated Jafar

TopGuns95: Oh…She seduced him?

Dimondboy3: Yea, then I tried to steal the lamp. But Jafar noticed me. So then it was like "Bang" "Pow" "Boom"—

LongSnake_12: Aladdin I have to say your lying has not improved that much since our last encounter

Dimondboy3: Go away Jafar! This is the _Heroes_ chat room. Go back to the dumb _Villains_ one

LongSnake_12: Well boy if you hadn't notice I'm evil and make it my business to ruin anything that you are part of

Dimondboy3: Jafar no one wants you here! Go Home!

LongSnake_12: That could be a problem because you took that away from me…

Dimondboy3: :( Look Jafar we are talking about something that I really don't think you'll be interested in

LongSnake_12: Trust me I've had more experience then you

Dimondboy3: What's that suppose to mean?

LongSnake_12: Street-rat is what Street-rat does I wonder how Agrabah ever holds up

Dimondboy3: :((((((((

TopGuns95: Sry but LOL on this whole situation. Aladdin do you rly not know what he is talking about?

Dimondboy3: I kno!

LongSnake_12: I have little faith you do, at least I can trust that your friends are intelligent. Hahaha evil laugh

TopGuns95: Yea well Seamen over here still hasn't tested out his chariot

Dimondboy3: ?

Seamen_69: ?

LongSnake_12: ?

TopGun95: Hasn't smashed his lightning bolt?

…

TopGuns95: Put his sword in the lion? Brought out his naked sword? Parked the Pegasus in the arch?

…

TopGuns95: ughhhh! Done the deed…?

Dimondboy3: Oh

LongSnake_12: Why didn't you say so in the first place?

Seamen_69: He shouldn't have put the topic up anyways

TopGuns95: We were talking about it before. Man I really need to know why you haven't tied the knot yet?

LongSnkae_12: Wait so let me get this straight: Seamen is still a virgin and is waiting till marriage to have sex, but he still hasn't even though he has a girlfriend?

TopGuns95: Exactly

LongSnake_12: Well street-rat this guy might just beat you in the stupidity department. At least you had enough knowledge to marry Jasmine before she realized how much better she could have it

Dimondboy3: Shut-up Jafar! Please no one wants you here. Just go back to whatever the hell you usually do

TopGuns95: Idk Aladdin, he's pretty funny. And come on he's not going to mess the "Son of Zeus"

LongSnake_12: Thank you. Aladdin you should act more like your friend here

Seamen_69: Don't worry Al; Herc can just win over people with the whole "Son of Zeus" thing. Beside if this guy is just going to make fun of my life choices I don't want him here either

HotRodBC: Well maybe he needs some support

LongSnake_12: Hades, thank god you've joined. This conversation was so _heroish_

TopGuns95: Woah Hades! Get the hell out of here. And by hell, I mean go back to it.

HotRodBC: Hercules, I haven't bothered for the longest time and now all of the sudden I get yelled at? I thought you were the good guy

Seamen_69: Technically he didn't yell at you. He could have said that in a mumble or something like that

HotRodBC: Like you know anything, Virgin-loser

LongSnake_12: lol!

TopGuns95: Woah! Okay you two needs to get out. No one calls my friend a virgin-loser except for me!

LongSnake_12: Sorry if you're jealous because Hades and I have more game than any of you have

Dimondboy3: Really Jafar? Tell me everyone who you have nailed

LongSnake_12: Aladdin you don't just go around asking people who they had sex with. Besides I didn't take you as the one to use such harsh language. I prefer to call it "Making love"

Dimondboy3: You don't even know what love is

LongSnake_12: That's not what Jasmine said

TopGuns95: OH SHIT!

Seamen_69: HE GOT YOU!

HotRodBC: BURN! ROFL!

Dimondboy3: Jafar if you think I'm the only one who can tell lies then you've obviously misjudge yourself

LongSnake_12: Oh Aladdin this is far from a lie ;)

Dimondboy3: Shut up, Jasmine would never have sex with you. I mean come on, do you even have enough energy to lift it up anymore?

TopGuns95: haha

LongSnake_12: I'll have you know that when the right person arouses me I perform quite well. Jasmine at least thought so.

HotRodBC: lol Jafar you snake

LongSnake_12: That's not all my name means ;)

Seamen_69: hahahaha

Dimondboy3: ? Really Eric?

Seamen_69: Well I mean I was kind of waiting for that pun to be brought up

TopGuns95: Look it doesn't matter whom had sex with whom. What matters is that Eric tells us why he hasn't gotten married yet.

HotRoseBC: Yes, please explain

LongSnake_12: Or elaborate

Dimondboy3: detailed

Seamen_69:…. You guys are hopeless, I don't need to waste my time talking bout my own personal life to villains

LongSnake_12: Well I've seemed to open up to you. I thought there would be a little more trust between us

Dimondboy3: Awww Jafar do you need a big tub of ice-cream and chick flick?

TopGuns95: haahah nice one

LongSnake_12: That seemed to help Jasmine when I left

Dimondbo3: Can you really stop making fun of me and Jasmine

Longsnake_12: Well I was mostly trying to irritate you. Jasmine I have no desire to anger, but there are other things I desire from her ;)

Seamen_69: Can you guys talk about is sex? Like really doesn't anyone want to talk about the best way to catch crab?

HotRodBc: Who brought this guy here again?

TopGuns95: Who brought you Hades?

HotRodBC: Cute, real cute Herc. Did I mention that I'm the ruler of Hell yet?

TopGuns95: Did I mention I'm the son of Zeus?

Dimondboy3: Herc you got to get over that. I'm the Sultan, at least I have power

LongSnake_12: I'm a genie, I posses powers you have never dreamed of

Dimondboy3: yea but you're a slave to your master, who is the person that rubs your lamp

LongSnake_12: Jasmine didn't mind rubbing me the first time

HotRodBC: Damn, now that is evil

Dimondboy3: Fuck you Jafar

LongSnake_12: Oh you really don't want to hear what I have to say about that

TopGuns95: Wow Aladdin you are really getting owned here

Dimondboy3: Whose side are you on?

TopGuns95: The good one

Dimondboy3: ? So am I now just this span of evil and badness

TopGuns95: No but they are defiantly evil

HotRodBC: Proud of it

Dimondboy3: Well I know Jasmine would never stoop down that low. She is my wife and I love her. I rule Agrabah and Jafar doesn't. Good always wins :p

LongSnake_12: Whatever makes you sleep at night

Dimondboy3: Oh, well Jasmine helps with that ;)

To_HotFor_You85: What do I help with Aladdin?

Dimondboy3: Jasmine!

LongSnake_12: Princess

TopGuns95: You're Highness

Seamen_69: You're Majesty

HotRodBC: This is now starting to get good

To_HotFor_You85: Aladdin why are you here, shouldn't you be organizing guards for inspection?

Dimondboy3: Uhhhhh I already did that. Why are you here?

To_HotFor_You85: Well I have to talk to Prince Eric and I heard he was in this chat room

TopGuns95: Why do you need to talk to Eric?

To_HotFor_You85: It's none of your business

HotRodBC: I like her, she is feisty ;)

To_HotFor_You85: Uh who are you?

HotRodBC: Hades lord of the underworld, but baby I can be whoever you want

To_HotFor_You85: Uhhh I'll have to pass. Aladdin why are you talking to villains?

LongSnake_12: I think we just make excellent company, don't you think so Princess?

To_HotFor_You85: Oh, uhhh Hi Jafar, didn't know they had internet in the lamp?

LongSnake_12: You would be surprise about how much I have excess too…

To_HotFor_You85: Ok I'm going to pretend you never made that creep comment. Where is Eric?

Seamen_69: Uhhhh….Here you're Highness…What do you need…?

To_HotFor_You85: Well I can't do it here. Can everyone besides for Eric leave this chat room?

Dimondboy3: No way Jasmine I have to ask you something, something very important

To_HotFor_You85: Can this wait Aladdin; I mean you could seriously come into the throne room and ask me right now

Dimondboy3: No it's better if I ask it here

To_HotFor_You85: Fine, what is it?

Dimondboy3: Well—uh—you—see….Uh, are you having an affair?

To_HotFor_You85: NO! How could ever think that? Aladdin I thought we got over our trust issues in therapy? Aladdin I love you, isn't that enough proof?

Dimondboy3: I'm soooo sorry Jasmine. I love you too, Jafar was just trying to crack our relationship :p

To_HotFor_You85: What do you mean? What did he say?

Dimondboy3: He said that you two had sex, well I mean when he was in his human form. I knew it was just another one of his dumb lies. What was I thinking right?

…

Dimondboy3: Right?

To_HotFor_You85: Can we talk about this later

LongSnake_12: ;) hahahhaha evil laugh

HotRodeBC: ROFL! OMFG THIS IS BETTER THAN CABLE

TopGuns95: Oh stay out of it Hades, it is their own business

To_HotFor_You85: Yes that is why I want all of you except for Eric to leave

TopGuns95: Fine

HotRodBC: I'll just look at porn

Dimondboy3: No way, I'm staying

LongSnake_12: As am I!

Seamen_69: Can I leave?

To_HotFor_You85: No! Aladdin and Jafar this is not the right time to talk about this

LongSnake_12: Actually I believe this is the right time

To_HotFor_You85: Gahhhh Fine, but Eric you have to add something in every 5 line starting now so I know you're still here

Seamen_69: Fine

To_HotFor_You85: Great okay let's just get this nightmare over with

LongSnake_12: You didn't think it was that much of a nightmare that night.

Dimondboy3: See there he goes again making all these sexual remarks

To_HotFor_You85: Well he actually has some truth in the matter….

Seamen_69: O my Atlanta!

Dimondboy3: ? Jasmine what are you talking about?

LongSnake_12: Street-rat do you not realize that she is agreeing with my story?

To_HotFor_You85: I'm not totally agreeing with you Jafar!

LongSnake_12: Then what are you saying Princess?

Seamen_69: Actually she is a Queen now cause Al married her…

To_HotFor_You85: Thnx Eric. Well look Aladdin; gosh do we really have to do this over IM? Cnt we just talk?

LongSnake_12: You are forgetting the fact that I'm trapped inside a lamp

Dimondboy3: Yea, Jasmine how could you?

LongSnake_12: How could she not ;)

Seamen_69: damn

To_HotFor_You85: Look Aladdin when Jafar banished you away, there was a long time when I didn't think you would come back

Dimondboy3: I was gone for a week

To_HotFor_You85: Being a prisoner makes a day feel like a year. So well the night before you came back… Jafar made me come into his chambers

LongSnake_12: I don't remember ever making you do anything that night

Seamen_69: I think I hear a hurricane coming I better leave…

To_HotFor_You85: STAY! Look Jafar you had me in chains, and yes you did force me. Aladdin you can ask the genie and he will confirm with me.

Dimondboy3: So you really did have sex…With Jafar?

LongSnake_12: Shocker isn't it?

To_HotFor_You85: No Aladdin, well sort of… Jafar can you plz stop making those comments they are getting pretty annoying

Seamen_69: Agreed

LongSnake_12: So sorry (not) But what do you mean by "Sort of" Jasmine

To_HotFor_You85: Look he just fingered me then I gave him a Blow job. ALRIGHT! ARE YOU BOTH SATISPHIED! GOSH LIKE RLY TIME AND PLACE! Aladdin I'm really sorry, but at least I didn't give away my virginity

TopGuns95:OHHHHHH SHITTTTT DAMMNNNN

HotRodBC: That is really fucked up

Seamen_69: You guys need to leave

Dimondboy3: Jasmine how could you?

To_HotFor_You85: Hercules nd Hades get the Hell out of here! Look Aladdin, at first he forced his hand up me then…idk some weird emotion came over me nd I put my mouth around his, you kno? But that's it! I swear on it!

Dimondboy3: …We will talk about this later, I need time to clear my head

To_HotFor_You85: Aladdin I love you!

Seamen_69: He signed off Jasmine

To_HotFor_You85: Ahhh fuck! Jafar why did you have to tell him?

LongSnake_12: It just sort of came up Jasmine. I didn't think A) he was going to believe it and B) you were going to show up

To_HotFor_You85: Omg! Really? Do you just brag to everyone about it?

LongSnake_12: My dear, I am a villain, remember. We do evil things. If I want to brag then I brag, can I help it when I had the prettiest girl this side of the desert?

Seamen_69: ….. yea…so…?

TopGuns95: I feel sorry for u Eric

To_HotFor_You85: GET OUT! Ughhhh Jafar, look just get out of here. That was one time nd we will never bring it up again. Just all of you go except for Eric!

TopGuns95: Fine

LongSnake_12: As you wish, but this is defiantly not over

HotRodBC: You're no fun!

Seamen_69: They all signed off Jasmine

To_HotFor_You85: Thank gosh! Alright Eric so I was talking to Ariel and she told me some stuff

TopGuns95: Omfg! This will never stop

Longsnake_12: hahahahah

HotRodBC: lol

Dimondboy3: tough break Eric

To_HotFor_You85: All of you know? Wow okay Eric why will you not marry her?

Seamen_69: That is my own business

To_HotFor_You85: I'm one of her best friends. You have to tell me, I mean she still doesn't know what sex is? Isn't that, well, bad?

Seamen_69: Look can't I take my time on marriage? Is that a crime?

LongSnake_12: Trust me I know crime and that is defiantly a crime

To_HotFor_You85: Don't listen to Jafar. It's not a crime, but don't you love her?

Seamen_69: Yes but…I mean why do I have to rush into marriage?

TopGuns95: Dude! Sex!

HotRodBC: hahah

To_HotFor_You85: No Eric you do have the right idea, but I mean you guys have been dating for a long time and I just want to know why you haven't?

Seamen_69: It's just complicated

TopGuns95: That means someone's pregnant

Seamen_69: Cause Ariel is really giving birth to second coming of Christ?

HotRodBC: Who?

Seamen_69: Nvm. Look guys I'm just waiting till the right time, okay. I really don't need you all on my back

LongSnake_12: But you can break hers ;)

HotRodBC: Nice one!

To_HotFor_You85: LOL, but that's not the point. Eric just marry her

Seamen_69: Not yet

TopGuns95: Y?

Seamen_69: You don't need to know

Dimondboy3: Did you cheat one her?

Seamen_69: God no!

HotRodBC: Then why not lover boy?

Seamen_69: I JUST DON'T…

MaidFish_23: Hey guys!

…..

TopGuns95: OFFICIALLY BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!

HotRodBC: HERC I FINALLY AGREE WITH YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

LongSnke_12: ROFLX50000000000

Dimondboy3: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

To_HotFor_You85: LOL, hey Ariel

MaidFish_23: What's so funny Jas?

To_HotFor_You85: Uhhhhhhhhhhh, I think I have to check on Raja

LongSnake_12: There is lamp business I need to attend to gtg

TopGuns95: I think I hear Zeus calling. Gtg god stuff

HotRodBC: Hell is calling, bibi

Dimondboy3: I need to organize the kingdom, Aladdin out

MaidFish_23: Eric what is going on?

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disney Chat Room 2**

Paws_PrideBride94: Hey Girls!

MaidFish_23: Nala! I'm so happy that you have finally made an account!

DontEatApple7: I must agree

Hot_Nut_Meg: Me too, but how exactly are you able to type? No offence…

Paws_PrideBride94: It's called Magic! It's in every Disney movie! :(

Hot_Nut_Meg: Sorry, did not mean to be mean.

Paws_PrideBride94: It's alright. I just hate how there are all these stereotypes about Disney Animals

DontEatApple7: I know it's just awful. In fact I will start a petition about it…Just after I sweep the floors, dust the cabinets, wash the dishes—Oh! And I can't forget to feed the 7 little ones. I better start all of that now. Tootles girls

Paws_PrideBride94: Why do we talk to her?

To_HotFor_You85: Because if we don't she could just whip up an _apple pie_

MaidFish23: Jasmine! Gosh we haven't spoken in ages

Hot_Nut_Meg: Yea girl… Is everything alright?

To_HotFor_You85: To put it into simple terms: No! FML!

MaidFish23: Is this about…Well that one chat?

Hot_Nut_Meg: What exactly are you referring to Ariel?

Paws_PrideBride94: Oh! Simba told me about this. Meg how do you not know about this?

Hot_Nut_Meg: About what?

MadiFish23: Oh sea-biscuits

To_HotFor_You85: Just everyone shut up! Okay Meg… ughhh how can I put this?

HotRodBC: Oh I can help you with that!

Hot_Nut_Meg: Hades get the hell out of here! :( and by Hell, I mean where you came from!

HotRodBC: Sorry sweets but that line has already been used on me

To_HotFor_You85: Meg is right Hades. This really is none of your business

HotRodeBC: Says the cheater…I just wanna join in on the fun

Hot_Nut_Meg: Jas…What does he mean by "cheater"?

HotRodBC: What I mean is that Mrs. Perfect Princess over here did the nasty with none other than my best friend Jafar!

….

Hot_Nut_Meg: Jasmine is this true?  
To_HotFor_You85: Unfortunately, yes But it's not what you think. I was forced into it.

Paws_PrideBride94: You were raped?

To_HotFor_You85: No… Ughhhh okay he forced me into his room, and then stuff happened. It was just a fucking blowjob and some fingering. It's not like we went any further. Now Hades can you please leave?

HotRodBC: No, I would like to know why our _hero_ Herc didn't tell his little Meg

Hot_Nut_Meg: Well don't worry Hades you will definitely find out!

HotRodBC: Oh Hell Yes!

MaidFish23: lol

To_HotFor_You85: Do you even get that joke?

MaidFish23: A little

HotRodBC: Oh hey fishy, how are you and that loser boyfriend of yours?

MaidFish23: :( We are doing perfectly fine thank you very much!

HotRodBC: That's not what I heard…. ;)

Paws_PrideBride94: Oh knock it off Hades!

JokerFan_105: Hades, is this _beast_ giving you troubles?

HotRodeBC: Scar! How's it going buddy?

JokerFan_105: sighs Not too well my fired friend. Being exiled out of Pride Rock has really put a strain on my relationship with my nephew Simba

Paws_PrideBride94: Scar you hate Simba! He hates you too, leave now or else I swear we will hunt you down

JokerFan_105: I'm so scared…Not!

HotRodBC: hahaha lmao

Paws_PrideBride94: Alright I'm out! Sorry guys I just can't deal with this monster.

To_HotFor_You85: Are you guys happy? She signed out.

HotRodeBC: Like I say, if you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen.

JokerFan_105: hehe

MaidFish23: Where has Meg been?

Hot_Nut_Meg: I'm right here and I brought along somebody

TopGuns95: Hi guys…

HotRodBC: Herc wait to join the show

TopGuns95: You didn't tell me Hades was going to be here! No Meg I can't talk to this guy

HotRodBC: Oh come one Herc! I thought you were a man? Or better yet "Son of Zeus"

TopGuns95: You have some nerve Hades

Hot_Nut_Meg: Oh stop it! Now Hercules, tell me why I wasn't aware of this "infamous chat"?

TopGuns95: ? I didn't think you would want to know

JokerFan_105: Wrong answer buddy, lol

Hot_Nut_Meg: Jasmine is one of my best friends! Of course I would want to know! Ughhhh Hercules sometimes you can be soo stupid. Now all of you get out beside for Jas and Ariel

HotRodBC: I can see the estrogen is getting high. Come on Scar let's bounce

JokerFan_105: Haha you said it! Hey do you wanna know how I go this scar?..

TopGuns95: I'm sorry honey. I love you more than Cupid's arrow

Hot_Nut_Meg: Yea, yea, yea now scram!

MaidFish23: They have all signed out. Thank Atlanta!

To_HotFor_You85: dido

Hot_Nut_Meg: So what's happening now between you and Al?

To_HotFor_You85: Absolute shit! We talk and stuff, but there is no emotion behind the words. It's been sooooo awkward for the past couple days. And I mean, now I feel bad if I try even to hint anything sexual. What the fuck should I do?

MaidFish23: Don't ask me! Eric is impossible to talk to now. After that chat he has been making up excuses to avoid me. I'm beginning to think he doesn't love me anymore

Hot_Nut_Meg: Awwww don't say that…. I think we all need a break from the men

To_HotFor_You85: Totally. Let's have a _girls_ only weekend!

MaidFish23: Great idea! I suggest we invite the others as well

Hot_Nut_Meg: Jas, you always know what everyone is up to; who is free this weekend?

To_HotFor_You85: Mulan is completely free! She just had another epic battle and needs some RnR

MaidFish23: Good, Good.

To_HotFor_You85: Pocahontas is busy; apparently there is another attack on her people

Hot_Nut_Meg: That blows!

To_HotFor_You85: Tell me about it…Belle might be able to go

MaidFish23: What's up with her?

To_HotFor_You85: She is remodeling the castle or she might have her head stuck in a book

Hot_Nut_Meg: lol she would

To_HotFor_You85: Esmeralda is free, Jane as well. What do you guys think about inviting Tiana?

MaidFish23: I heard she kissed a frog :/

Hot_Nut_Meg: Your friends are a naïve flounder, an annoying seagull, and an anal crab

…

To_HotFor_You85: The point is do you think we should invite her? I talked to her once and she seemed really nice. Also she wasn't caught in that trap of "Love at first sight" crap

MaidFish23: She's lucky

Hot_Nut_Meg: for sure. Let's invite her

To_HotFor_You85: Alright…Now comes to the older girls…

Hot_Nut_Meg: Do we really have too? They are such buzz kills

MaidFish23: They really are. I know that most people think I'm tight with them, but we are truly opposites. They have no sense for adventure

To_HotFor_You85: I know you guys, but they might be royally pissed if we don't invite them

MaidFish23: But they would ruin the whole "Men Free" trip by talking about how in love they are

Hot_Nut_Meg: Right! I don't wanna hear about how charming or how rich their hubbies are.

To_HotFor_You85: Fine, but this means we have to keep this trip private, oh and Nala can't know

Hot_Nut_Meg: Why not?

To_HotFor_You85: She sort of hates Raja

MaidFish23: I don't understand why that would really strain your guy's relationship

To_HotFor_You85: It just does….

Hot_Nut_Meg: Alright. So where should we go?

MaidFish23: Anyone up for Wonderland? Ahahah

To_HotFor_You85: Right…lol. Omg remember when the guys got completely baked with the caterpillar?

Hot_Nut_Meg: Oh that doesn't compare to your hood Jasmine! How many hookahs do you have in the palace? ROFL

MaidFish23: ? What are you guys talking about?

To_HotFor_You85: Ohhhh Ariel, you will learn in time

Hot_Nut_Meg: hehehehe. How about where the new girl is from?

MaidFish23: You mean New Orleans? I heard it is close by a sea

To_HotFor_You85: And a large party scene! But do you think she would mind? I mean the whole point is getting away from it all.

MaidFish23: I will go ask her, hold on. I heard she is in a chat with Mulan. I will explain to them both the plan. BRB

Hot_Nut_Meg: Great. Okay so now that the bimbo is out of here, Jasmine you really have some explaining….

To_HotFor_You85: I told you everything. Oh, btw, I was in the chat-room to actually speak with Eric

Hot_Nut_Meg: Why?

To_HotFor_You85: Him and Ariel aren't married! She also has no clue about sex!

Hot_Nut_Meg: Well isn't it obvious?

To_HotFor_You85: ?

Hot_Nut_Meg: Eric doesn't love her. I know she is one of my best friends, but let's get real… Eric isn't exactly… No I shouldn't say

To_HotFor_You85: Oh come on! We are the two who always gossip. That's why we trust each other so much

Hot_Nut_Meg: You're right. Okay well Eric, I think, is gay…

…

To_HotFor_You85: ?

Hot_Nut_Meg: I mean he is a sailor. He is always with men and I have heard stuff…

To_HotFor_You85: Spill!

Hot_Nut_Meg: Okay but all of this is here-say. So I saw some comments on his Facebook wall that suggested he was…ya know? It was like some random pirate from Peter Pan talking about one night. The word Sex was never mentioned but shortly after the conversation got deleted. Also I overheard Herc and Aladdin speaking about it too. They say it's almost like he is trying to act soo much like guy it's sad

To_HotFor_You85: Like I have nothing against being gay, even though all my influences say I should. I just wish he would tell Ariel, she deserves to know the truth so she doesn't keep holding on to him

Hot_Nut_Meg: I know, but it's between the two of them, and I don't wanna rock the boat there…

To_HotFor_You85: hahaha, agreed. Let's make sure we will keep this between us ;) Right?

Hot_Nut_Meg: Right!

LongSnake_12: Wrong!

To_HotFor_You85: Fuck! Jafar don't you have any courtesy? I mean really this conversation has nothing to do with you!

LongSnake_12: Does anyone not realize the fact that I am a villain? Rude is my middle name

Hot_Nut_Meg: Omg, this is Hades' "Best friend" right?

LongSnake_12: The very same

To_HotFor_You85: The one who is leaving :(

LongSnake_12: I will be doing no such thing!

HotRodBC: You tell them Jafar

Hot_Nut_Meg: Great now Hades is in the mix. My life is Hell sometimes

HotRodBC: Try my life style baby. _All Hell, all the time_

To_HotFor_You85: lol, sorry Meg but you were basically asking for that one. But the fact remains that you two need to leave. I mean what can you gain by this?

LongSnake_12: To honest (which I almost never am so don't get use to it) I just wanted you to tell your pathetic street-rat to stop harassing me. I do it to him but I'm evil so I have right

To_HotFor_You85: First of all you have no right. Second, how has he been harassing you?

LongSnake_12: Let's see…Hate lamp-mail, he rants on his blog about his hatred for me, and he writes on my Facebook wall saying how he wants to kill me

To_HotFor_You85: Lamp-mail?

LongSnake_12: It's like email only through a lamp; I see that your stupidity to obvious things has still not improved

HotRodBC: ouch, nice one Jafar lol

To_HotFor_You85: Whatever :( but any ways, Jafar didn't he do that before all of this happened?

Hot_Nut_Meg: haha

LongSnake_12: That's beside the point…Now it's going too far

To_HotFor_You85: uhhhh so what happened to the whole "evil" thing, did that just disappear?

Hot_Nut_Meg: ROFL!

HotRodBC: oooo burn, sorry Jafar she got you…

LongSnake_12: And what happened to the whole "faithful good girl" thing Jasmine? Did that disappear as well?

HotRodBC: LMAO, nice one

To_HotFor_You85: Jafar ya know I don't have to prove myself to you

LongSnake_12: Oh trust me, you've _proved_ all of yourself to me already…

Hot_Nut_Meg: hahahahahahahhaah

To_HotFor_You85: Really Meg? Do you know how perverted that was?

Hot_Nut_Meg: Jas don't you know how to talk to perverts? You can't give them any bait. I've learned from working with Hades

HotRodBC: I'm so happy it paid off my little nutmeg :) hahahah evil laugh

LongSnake_12: Ya know, I may be evil, but a pervert…I'd like to say that I'm only speaking the truth lol

HotRodBC: True dat! Virtual high-5!

To_HotFor_You85: You are impossible! Okay Jafar I'll try to make Aladdin cool it, but I don't think it will make a difference

LongSnake_12: Am I getting a sense that there is a crack in this relationship?

HotRodBC: lol

To_HotFor_You85: Well thanks to you…Yes! So do me a favor and exit from this chat, matter of fact, exit from my life

LongSnake_12: haha…No. There is still this whole "girls trip" thing that I want to find out about

Hot_Nut_Meg:?

To_HotFor_85:?

HotRodBC:?

LongSnkae_12: Well I mean how do you expect me to tell your dumb little boyfriends about your trip if I don't know the details :) hahaha evil laugh

Hot_Nut_Meg: Why does that matter? We would have told them anyways

To_HotFor_You85: I wouldn't! Gosh Meg, the guys will be really pissed about this. They always feel like they have to protect us, no matter if we went alone or not they would have had some surveillance

LongSnake_12: Exactly, so you might as well tell me the details because I'm going to tell them no matter what

HotRodBC: lmao. Jafar this rocks!

LongSnake_12: I know

Hot_Nut_Meg: Wait what were we going to tell the boys? I mean how could we explain that we were leaving for a weekend?

To_HotFor_You85: I was going to suggest that we lie, tell them that they all drank poison and that it was up to us to find the cure. Pretty straight-forward

HotRodBC: haha, well I'll be damned but think the cheater gave me an idea about how to get away from my wife hahah

LongSnake_12: ROFL at Hades. Well Jasmine I think my evilness rubbed off that night, in more ways than one ;)

To_HotFor_You85: Alright we get it! We got to third-base! Now if that's your only achievement I suggest doing something more with your life

LongSnake_12: Well that's a little hard when you live in a lamp and bound to whatever pathetic twat who rubs it :(

Hot_Nut_Meg: Tough brakes…

To_HotFor_You85: Well you guys still can't tell our boys

HotRodBC: Give me one reason why?

To_HotFor_You85: I will rub the lamp Jafar, and use my third wish to make you free

LongSnake_12: Yes cause I'm going to completely put my trust in someone who has tricked me numerous times

To_HotFor_You85: Fool you once, shame on me. Fool you twice shame on you!

Hot_Nut_Meg: LMAO! Jas I don't think promises will really work in this case

HotRodBC: Nope So I guess you guys have nothing

Hot_Nut_Meg: Hades, are you forgetting who I'm married too? Hercules! As in "Son of Zeus", as in son of the guy who had kicked your ass millions of times and can do it again!

HotRodBC: Sorry babe, but that would require telling Herc about your little trip here

Hot_Nut_Meg: Ughhhh! He's right. Fuck this shit!

To_HotFor_You85: Could not agree more

MaidFish23: Hey guys I'm back Tiana says it's totally cool, and Mulan can come! Yay soooooo excited. Wait why do I see…Oh tarter-souse

LongSnake_12: Oh is this that blinded-to-life mermaid girl?

HotRodBC: haha yes What were you up to crabby?

MaidFish23: Okay how did these two barnacles come into this?

To_HotFor_You85: They found out Ariel! Now our plans our ruined because they are going to tell the boys

MaidFish23: Why would that…Oh that makes sense. Crab-cakes!

Hot_Nut_Meg: Okay I'm really done with the fish puns

MaidFish23: sorry

To_HotFor_You85: Whatever! How can we get you guys quiet about this?

Dimondboy3: It doesn't matter, we already know

TopGuns95: And I'm sorry we give off the impression that "we are overprotective" But can you blame us? We have saved you guys numerous of times

HotRodBC: rofl this is getting really good

LongSnake_12: I just wanna know how they found out?

MaidFish23: Yea how did you guys find out?

Dimondboy3: We logged into the chat room when we saw Hades and Jafar messaging our wives…We hid ourselves so you guys wouldn't know

To_HotFor_You85: Well this is why we think you guys are overprotective. Can't we have privacy?

Dimondboy3: Can you really blame me when I see Jafar talking to you? ….

…

Hot_Nut_Meg: Awkward….

HotRodBC: hahahhahahahahah, owned!

TopGuns95: Not the time Hades!

LongSnake_12: I love causing problems

To_HotFor_You85/Dimondboy3: Shut up Jafar!

MaidFish23: ROFL!

To_HotFor_You85: I understand why Aladdin . Can we please discuss this in person, I just think we really need to get this out in the open to move on

….

Dimondboy3: Yea, I guess that would be best. I'll talk to you later Herc

LongSnake_12: Not to me So crushed, haha

HotRodBC: lol

Dimondboy3: Good bye! :(

To_HotFor_You85: Bi…

TopGuns85: So now that we got those two out of the way… Who watched Disney Idol Last night?

HotRodBC: Oh god did you see how Captain Hook screwed up "Highway to Hell" I was soo insulted

LongSnake_12: Look I'm not trying to make predictions but I think Tinkerbelle will win. I mean did you see her sing "Toxic"? She had the snake and everything, and I like snakes

MaidFish23: Have to disagree, Dumbo's version of "Octopuses' Garden" Was inspirational

Hot_Nut_Meg: You guys are all blind! The genie singing "I'm a genie in a bottle" gets my vote

**A/N:So this was just another idea I had. If it's not that good tell me, nd if it is good tell me :) Also i have nothing against gay ppl at all, i just thought it went along with the story. O nd if you want to know the artist of the song just ask. Okay thnx RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoy also I don't own the rights to any of these characters :( Oh the villains find some stuff very funny.**

Sea.: Hello lovelies

BestVillain1: Hey Ursula

Sea.: Maleficent, I didn't know you had an account

BestVillain1: The best villain would obviously have one

Gaston1: No ones the best villain like Gaston!

HookWinked;): O get over yourself!

Sea.: You said it

BestVillain1: lol

HookWinked;): So where have Hades and Jafar been. It seems like they never talk to us anymore :(

Sea.: Last I heard they have been making trouble with the heroes

BestVillain1: WHAT? They are not permitted to meddle in things without my consent!

Gaston1: Who said?

BestVillain1: Gaston you know I could kill you in a matter of seconds

Gaston1: No one kills like Gaston

Sea.: Right because you did a real great job with that beast. But I have to agree with Gaston; Mal why do you have to know when we reek terror into the hearts of our enemies?

BestVillain1: It's not so much you, it's them

HookWinked;): Is there something we need to know?

JokerFan_105: I know :)

Gaston1: Scar! Great to see you buddy

JokerFan_105: You too Gaston. As I was saying I know why…

Sea.: Ughhhh why Scar?

JokerFan_105: Oh Ursula, why so annoyed?

Sea.: We all know that you three have been in cahoots with something

BestVillain1: And that is why I have to monitor them. You three have had many chances to kill your heroes in the past, and you failed. Most of us had only gotten one or two shots. It's very hard to rely on you for any evil scheme

JokerFan_105: Mal, stop being such a bitch. We are just having some fun messing with our favorite enemies

BestVillain1: Scar, do you see what I do when I don't get invited to parties? Imagine what I do when someone insults me

JokerFan_105: Sorry :(

Sea.: So where are they Scar?

JokerFan_105: How should I kno?

BestVillain1: Scar!

JokerFan_105: I'll go get them :(

HookWinked;): This is quite a quarrel we have. Mal don't you and Jafar have some history?

BestVillain1: That's none of your business Hook! How dare you!

Sea.: Oh Mal, don't have a temper, it ruins your complexion. Of course I already know the whole story

Gaston1: So you will share?

BestVillain1: She better not :(

Sea.: I think in a few seconds will give you a clue…

…...

JokerFan_105: Back :(

LongSnake_12: Hello

HotRodBC: What's shakin' everyone?

BestVillain1: Cut the funny business Hades!

HotRodBC: Mal! I'm so sorry my lordstriss

BestVillain1: That's better

LongSnake_12: What's this all about Mal?

Sea.: Oh I think you know

Gaston1: Why did you guys not include me in the fun? :(

HookWinked;): Yea, me hardies! Why not include your old friend Hook? :(

BestVillain1: Will all of you shut up!

LongSnake_12: Always knew how to keep it calm Mal

BestVillain1: Shut up Jafar! You of all people shouldn't be taking

LongSnake_12: Ha! Says the woman who can never hold her own mouth

JokerFan_105: Burn! :)

HotRodBC: lol

BestVillain1: Jafar why are you such a dick?

Sea.: haha

LongSnake_12: I don't know, why did you like mine so much? ;)

Gaston1: Wow, someone can insult better than Gaston!

HookWinked;): ROFL!

BestVillain1: Who says I wasn't faking? ;)

Sea.: DAMN!

HotRodBC: BURN

LongSnake_12: Can we stop with this foolishness; I would like to know what I've done wrong

Sea.: The real question is what haven't you done wrong?

BestVillian1: Haha, thanks Ursula. Well Jafar, you and Hades have been stirring trouble with the heroes without my consent

LongSnake_12: Your point?

BestVillain1: Remember our agreement?

HotRodBC: Ohhhh, shit man we really screwed up

JokerFan_105: I would like to put the record in that I didn't know about this said arrangement

BestVillain1: It's fine Scar, I'm more concerned about these two :(

HotRodBC: Okay we're sorry, and we'll never do it again…blah blah blah….Can we go now?

BestVillain1: No!

HotRodBC: ?

BestVillain1: There is the matter of punishment

LongSnake_12: You always were kinky ;)

Gaston1: hahah

HookWinked;): Arggh me hardy good one

BestVillain1: Keep on laughing it up Jafar, the worst the punishment

LongSnake_12: Oh what are you going to do? Ban us from all Villain events, give us some silly curse, or even worst, hack our computers!.. Sooooooooooooo scary! I'm shaking

Sea.: Lol

BestVillain1: No, actually it's an assignment

HotRodBC: To scrub your dirty feet or something?

BestVillain1: This is only for Jafar, but now that you said that Hades, I'll make sure to make your life a living Hell

HotRodBC: Ummm, It already is….

Gaston1: He got you there :)

BestVillain1: I swear to God the next person who interrupts me will never be able to sing again!

TopGuns95: Did somebody say God? :)

…...

HotRodBC: Poor Herc, sike!

BestVillain1: Anyways, there is a new villain that has come to join. Jafar it is your job to help him out and get a feel for the place

LongSanke_12: Really? That's the best you could do? I have to show this fool his way around? Seems pretty childish…What's the catch?

BestVillain1: Which leads me to Hades debt: Hades for the next week you will not be permitted to have any communications with Jafar, I have put a magical enchantment that is unbreakable to monitor you. You also can not go to our party coming up

HotRodBC: Pshhhhh, "Oh my I'm soooooo sad" boo-friken-hoo

LongSnake_12: Lol, missing a party so mean, what will I do? :)

JokerFan_105: That princess

Sea.: ROFL!

Gaston1: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

HookWinked;): LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

HotRodBC: THAT'S AMAZING

LongSnake_12: SCAR! THANK YOU

BestVillain: You simpletins are amused by the easiest of things :(

HotRodBC: Buzz Kill!

…...

BestVillain1: Are you all settled now?

Sea.: I think so

BestVillain1: Now I think you miss read me. Hades can't go to the party, Jafar you are required to go, and introduce the new villain to everyone

HotRodBC: Okay?

LongSnake_12: This isn't your best thought out plan I take it?

BestVillain1: I have some tricks up my sleeves, oh sorry I meant dress because we all know that Jafar needs the most help in that department ;)

Gaston1: BURN!

Sea.: ROLF TIMES 3,000!

HookWinked;): LMAO

HotRodBC: HAHAHA!

JokerFan_105: LMTO

BestVillain1: ?

JokerFan_105: Laugh My Tail Off

Sea.: Ohhh, well I have to go. Good by poor unfortunate souls

HookWinked;): I have to go to AA

HotRodBC: Good for you buddy

HookWinked;): Thanks

BestVillain1: Punishment starts tomorrow, Jafar I will lamp-mail your new friends name. Bye!

LongSnake_12: Friend? Never

Gaston1: Hey can you guys do me a favor?

JokerFan_105: What you moron?

Gaston1: I need to talk to Belle

HotRodBC: Who?

Gaston1: She is the most beautiful girl in the village

LongSnake_12: Have you gone all "prince Charming" now, because he is in another chat

Gaston1: I just need to discuss something with her

JokerFan_105: Oh is that the girl who took a beast over you?

HotRodBC: HAHAHA, that blows pal

Gaston1: No one blows better than Belle!

…...

JokerFan_105: GASTON! YOU ACTUALLY MADE A JOKE!

HotRodBC: AND IT WAS ACTUALLY FUNNY!

LongSnake_12: Do you even get what you said Gaston?

Gaston1: A little

LongSnkae_12: I swear, you and that dope mermaid should be together

JokerFan_105: Lol Jafar. So what do you need us to do Gaston?

Gaston1: To get Belle here

HotRodBC: Why can't you just start a new chat?

Gaston1: I don't know how

LongSnake_12: You are such an idiot!

JokerFan_105: Oh behave Jafar, our dumb friend is just slow

Gaston1: No one's as slow as Gaston!

JokerFan_105: You see what I mean?

LongSnake_12: Fine, I'll volunteer myself to go fetch the girl; she might be talking to Jasmine :)

HotRodBC: Jafar, why are you so hung up on this girl?

LongSnake_12: Revenge

HotRodBC: Haven't you already done a lot of damage?

LongSnake_12: There is more to pay my firey friend hahahahah (evil laugh), be right back

JokerFan-105: So what do you have to talk to Belle about?

Gaston1: I'm going to try to win her over

HotRodBC: Ummm she sort of chose a beast over you pal, I don't think you wooing her over will make any difference

JokerFan_105: I agree, also you're a villain man! MTFU

Gaston1: ?

HotRodBC: ?

JokerFan_105: Man The Fuck UP!

Shang_-34: I'll make a man out of you…(leaves)

HotRodBC: Random!

Gaston1: You guys will see, I'm the best! So I deserve the best!

JokerFan_105: (rolls eyes) Here he goes again…

HotRodBC: Gaston have you met my good friend Narcissus? I think you guys would really get a long

JokerFan_105: lol

Gaston1: No one mocks Gaston! You guys just can't handle the fact that I bypass you in every way, shape and form.

JokerFan_105: Woah Hades! Look he actually was being articulate!

HotRodBC: Haha, his one and only time

Gaston1: I will hunt you guys down!

LongSnake_12: That's quite enough Gaston! Now your lady friend will be here in a moment

Gaston1: Alright, all of you get out

HotRodBC: Hell no!

Gaston1: Why not!

JokerFan_105: And miss the fun of you making a fool of yourself…Not a chance!

LongSnake_12: Agreed, Gaston we will just watch idly by as you sort out what business you have with your lady

Gaston1: Fine, you guys will help me out if I have troubles right, not like I will because I am Gaston after all

HotRodBC: No prob buddy we got your back, right guys? ;)

JokerFan_105: Yes :)

LongSnkae_12: Of course ;)

Gaston1: Ok

BookWorm91: Okay Gaston what do you want?

…...

**A/N: Plz comment on what you think! This will be finished (I already have the next started). I just wanted to end a nice cliffhanger. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I don't own disney sadly :( also I don't reflect any of the views some characters may have in this peace and I hope I don't offend anyone**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disney Chat Room 4**

BookWorm91: Bonjour!

MaidFish_23: ? Hi Belle

BookWorm91: Haha hi Ariel, how are you?

MaidFish_23: Okay I guess… :(

BookWorm91: What's wrong? :(

MaidFish_23: My dad is just being a crab...

BookWorm91: What did he do this time?

MaidFish_23: He keeps on trying to introduce me to random mermen…Can't he see I chose Eric?

BookWorm91: Awww hun, he is just from a different time. He wants you to be happy

MaidFish_23: Yea sure, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions

BookWorm91: Aren't you only 16?

MaidFish_23: You're age again?

BookWorm91: lol ok. Well my father isn't the best either

MaidFish_23: How?

BookWorm91: He's well…Kind of crazy, but he means well

MaidFish_23: o yea, wasn't he in the nut house?

BookWorm91: :( that was only cause of dumb Gaston

Blond1: Did someone say Gaston?

Blond2: Is he here?

Bond3: I love you Gaston! 3

BookWorm91: Scram! he's not here

Blond (1, 2, and 3): Awwwwwwww :( :( :(

MaidFish_23: Fan girls?

BookWorm91: More like unwanted groupies

MaidFish_23: lol :)

BookWorm91: Okay so what do you think about a tea party next week, my castle?

MaidFish_23: Not really your style…Why?

BookWorm91: Hahah you're right. Well I just want all of us to catch up. I know we can do that on the internet, but face to face is better. Also I heard all the boys are going out drinking in Neverland

MaidFish_23: What are they drinking?

BookWorm91: lol, never mind

MaidFish_23: Why Neverland? The mermaids there are just disgusting and there are pirates

BookWorm91: ? Don't ask me. Oh I also heard that the villains are having party on Shadow Mountain, so don't have to worry about them :)

MaidFish_23: Perfect! So all the girls?

BookWorm91: Yep! But I'm a little hesitant about inviting Jasmine and Aurora

MaidFish_23: Why?

BookWorm91: Well Aurora tries to always to push religion down everyone throats, and Jasmine is Islamic. Also Meg believe in Greek Gods, Mulan (well I don't rly know what religion), Pocahontas believes in spirits, and Esmeralda is a gypsy! I don't want there to be any conflict.

MaidFish_23: I see…Well most of them are smart enough not feel threatened by her. I'm sure it will be fine

BookWorm91: Yea…But Jasmine…

MaidFish_23: What about her?

BookWorm91: From what I've heard she has been attracting trouble

MaidFish_23: o yea. Well I'm sure some girl time will do her well. And you said the villains will be at Shadow Mountain

BookWorm91: They're VILLIANS! They say one thing but do another!

LongSnake_12: EXACTLY!

MaidFish_23: Why are you here?

BookWorm91: Yea…Kind of awkward :/

LongSnake_12: Gaston needs to talk to you wormy :) hahaha

BookWorm91: :( Are you like his messenger or something? Why couldn't he ask me himself?

LongSnake_12: Sadly my muscular friend is an idiot among many proportions and he doesn't know how to switch chat rooms. I needed to escape so I volunteered to deliver the message

BookWorm91: Fine tell him I'll be there in a few minutes! Good Bye NOW!

LongSnake_12: Couldn't say it faster

MaidFish_23: Are you really going to leave me? :(

BookWorm91: No, not yet…Ughhhh I really don't wanna talk to that egotistical man

MaidFish_23: What are you going to do?

BookWorm91: I'll just use fancy big words and outsmart him by using double negatives

MaidFish_23: Nice! :)

BeautySleep101: Hello girls! :)

BookWorm91: Aura, you're awake

MaidFish_23: lol, how are you?

BeautySleep101: I'm fine thanks. I just went to Mass

BookWorms91: That's great. Well unfortunately I have to deal with a Neanderthal, bbl. Au revoir!

BeautySleep101: Is she mad at me? :(

MaidFish_23: No, she just has to deal with Gaston

BeautySleep101: Poor dear, so have u and Eric gotten engaged yet?

MaidFish_23: NO, can we please not talk about it.

BeautySleep101: O, I'm sorry dear. So have you been going to Church every Sunday?

MaidFish_23: Yes, but it's been hard lately, Eric is being really flakey

BeautySleep101: God will come through to him, don't worry

MaidFish_23: Thanks, so how is your husband?

BeautySleep101: He is fine thank you. He sang to me yesterday and it was absolutely lovely :)

MaidFish_23: That's great, so how are the fairies?

BeautySleep101: You mean those demons! :(

MaidFish_23: What do you mean?

BeautySleep101: Well once I was born again, magic is a sin!

MaidFish_23: But I'm a mermaid? :(

BeautySleep101: Yes, but that doesn't have magic. You're only a mythical creature, that's ok :)

MaidFish_23: Uhhh…Ok, but what about all the other magical things in Disney?

BeautySleep101: It's complicated; I hope the Lord will show them the light

MaidFish_23: :)

BeautySleep101: So have you heard about that god-awful Jasmine?

MaidFish_23: Why so harsh, I thought you guys were friends?

BeautySleep101: Never! Until she accepts Jesus Christ as her Lord and savior

MaidFish_23: That's a pretty big statement

BeautySleep101: I know, but it's up to us to help her find the way

MaidFish_23: Right, can we change subject, I'm just getting irritated talking about Jasmine

BeautySleep101: Yes, this should be a pure chat :)

MaidFish_23: ok

DevilSister1: Not while I'm around :)

BeautySleep101: Who are you?

DevilSister1: I'm Cinderella's step-sister, the best one

MaidFish_23: Also the slutty one…

DevilSister1: Shut up fishy! You're just jealous because you can't land a man

BeautySleep101: Cause you landed Prince charming right? :)

MaidFish_23: lmto!

DevilSister1: ? Anyways, not everyone can be this hot, princess!

MaidFish_23: Do you have husband?

DevilSister1: For your information I do!

BeautySleep101: Who?

DevilSister1: Razul

MaidFish_23: You mean Jasmine's guard; he's not really your type is he?

BeautySleep101: Boy is her type…Please sister! Find the love of Jesus and don't marry this scorn to God unless he will convert

DevilSister1: No! Who are you to tell me who I should marry? Plus that was mean, are you sure you're not a villain?

BeautySleep101: Why, I never! Obviously Satan has corrupted your mind

To_HotFor_You85: Hey guys :)

MaidFish_23: Jasmine did you know Cinderella's slutty sister is marring Razul?

To_HotFor_You85: Yes, kind of funny right? :)

DevilSister1: How is that funny hoe?

To_HotFor_You85: Excuse me! When you first came to Agrahbah it was for Jafar, and once we told you he was gone you turned your eyes to Razul. Sorry honey but you're a just trophy for the highest bidder who wants you!

HotRodBC: DAMN!

Gaston1: Woah!

JokerFan_105: Burn!

LongSnake_12: I'm speechless for once

BookWorm91: Hey guys I'm back and…Oh _zut_! Why are they here? :(

BeautySleep101: I'm sorry you guys but I cannot sit here and be with these abominations towards God! You are all going to Hell! If you don' accept Jesus Christ as your lord and savior and the Bible as your holy book, then a firery death awaits you!

HotRodBC: Dear, I'm already in that ;)

.19: Gahhhhhh BYE!

LongSnake_12: To be honest I don't usually get offended, but that woman is more close minded then some of the worst Disney villains

To_HotFor_You85: So bye you guys…

MaidFish_23: Yep c ya…

BookWorm91: Got to go…

LongSnake_12: Fine we'll leave, come on guys I have an idea ;)

HotRodBC: Bye girls ;)

JokerFan_105: I'm hungry, where is Zazu?

Gaston1: Bye Bell, I love you

To_HotFor_You85: Okay they are gone! Thank Allah

MaidFish_23: Yep, so Bell please tell :)

To_HotFor_You85: haha you just rhymed, but Bell, what just happened?

BookWorm91: Well, let me tell you it was the most awkward moment of my life :(

To_HotFor_You85: Why?

BookWorm91: Well I go into the chat room and Gaston is there speaking of some crap that was about how I should be with him. I of course refused him, in a very intellectual way, and then his dumb little friends came

MaidFish_23: You mean those pesky villains?

BookWorm91: YES! I hate those guys! They started to make all these dumb sexual comments that made everything uncomfortable!

To_HotFor_You85: Okay this really needs to stop! I swear!

DevilSister1: For your information princess, something is being done!

MaidFish_23: You're still here?

DevilSister1: Yes I am! I was going to speak with Jafar, but you three blew him away :(

Well we all know Jasmine did at least ;)

To_HotFor_You85: You shrewd!

DevilSister1: Look in the mirror sweety! Anyways, something is being done about Jafar and Hades

BookWorm91: What? :)

DevilSister1: Haha, Mal has planned some extreme punishment for them

MaidFish_23: Why is she so mad about it?

DevilSister1: Apparently she and Jafar have history, if you get what I mean ;)

To_HotFor_You85: lol, of course Jafar would…(rolls eyes)

BookWorm1: Do you know what the punishment is?

DevilSister1: If only, well this conversation is about to get too good, see you uglies later, I have to plan for a wedding :)

To_HotFor_You85: Bitch!

BookWorm91: Jasmine!

To_HotFor_You85: I'm sorry, but ever since she came to the palace, it's been chaos! Razul was our best guard, which says a lot because they can barely handle arresting criminals

MaidFish_23: I'm sorry :(

To_HotFor_You85: It's okay, at least Jafar will be out of my hair

BookWorm1: Haha yea, what do you think their punishment is?

MaidFish_23: Maybe they are not allowed on chat anymore?

To_HotFor_You85: No, Mal is evil! It is probably more sever

BookWorm1: Hmmmm, hey Jas I have a question

To_HotFor_You85: yes?

BookWorm1: How are you and Aladdin?

To_HotFor_You85: Great actually! Finally right? :)

MaidFish_23: Oh that's just wonderful :)

BookWorm1: :) I was just wondering because maybe Mal found out about…you know…but anyways, maybe she will make them clean the animal poopy

MaidFish_23: hahahah, that would be great :)

To_HotFor_You85: Yes!

BookWorm91: Oh hey Jasmine can you come to the castle next weekend for a tea party?

To_HotFor_You85: Of course! I miss you soo much 3

BookWorm91: Great, but all the princesses are coming…

To_HotFor_You85: O…Oooo…Ughhh Awkward! Aurora hates me

MaidFish_23: She hates most of us; do we have to invite her?

BookWorm91: Yes, I mean it would be soooo rude not to

To_HotFor_You85: We are such princesses :/

MaidFish_23: HAHAHAH

BookWorm91: ROFL

To_HotFor_You85: So what should we do?

BookWorm91: Hmmmm, o I have the best idea!

MaidFish_23: What?

BookWorm91: Okay what if we send some evil guy to block Aurora from coming

To_HotFor_You85: Um that is pretty evil, don't you think?

BookWorm91: Yes! Tremendously, but I'm kind of desperate right now. I already have a couple people reply to email saying they weren't coming because of her :(

MaidFish_23: As one Disney villain said "Desperate times call for desperate measures"

To_HotFor_You85: :( Okay well what villain?

BookWorm91: Mal won't do it…But Hades will! I heard he wasn't allowed to go to the villain party

MaidFish_23: He is perfect! Aurora hates the very core of his existence

To_HotFor_You85: Is this too evil?

BookWorm91: Jas, this is the woman who believes you should die!

To_HotFor_You85: Fine, okay someone make a burn so Hades will come here…

BookWorm91: So Jasmine what is your favorite animal?

To_HotFor_You85: Uhhh…Tigers…?

BookWorm91: Really, I thought snake was more of your kind? Haha

MaidFsih_23: I don't get it?

To_HotFor_You85: That wasn't the greatest burn

BookWorm91: Fine you try!

To_HotFor_You85: Ok! Ariel why do you wear seashells?

MaidFish_23: Um cause I have to?

To_HotFor_You85: Or cause your just too small for D-shells? Lol

BookWorm91: That was lamer than mine, come one we are princesses! We should be able to come up with the best burns

MaidFish_23: Yes, like the feeling that Jasmine gets whenever she's with Jafar…

…...

BookWorm91: HAHAHAHA OMG ARIEL THAT WAS GREAT!

To_HotFor_You85: It wasn't that funny :/

HotRodBC: BURN PRINCESS!

To_HotFor_You85: Ah Hades, just the God we wanted to see

HotRodBC: O, so Jafar wasn't enough and you wanna taste of the fire ;)

BookWorm91: EWWWW Hell no! Hades we need you to do something for us

HotRodBC: Why would I do something for you?

MaidFish_23: Cause it is evil :)

HotRodBC: I'm listening…

BookWorm91: Okay so you know Aurora? The girl who called you an abomination?

HotRodBC: Yea that Christian bitch

To_HotFor_You85: She is just ignorant you guys…

BookWorm91: I understand Jasmine. Anyways, we don't want her to come to this tea party I'm planning…So could you plan to attack her on her way to my castle?

HotRodBC: Why don't you just un-invite her?

MaidFish_23: That would be sooo rude

HotRodBC: And asking The Lord of The Underworld to attack your friend isn't?

To_HotFor_You85: Well she will never find that we planned it ;)

HotRodBC: Very cleaver…God, you guys could be villains

BookWorm91: Don't push it Hades. So you will help us?

HotRodBC: Of course! I wanna make that girl cry :)

MaidFish_23: And you won't reveal that we planned it?

HotRodBC: You have my word

To_HotFor_You85: And how good is that?

HotRodBC: Okay, how about if I don't keep my trust my brothers will bury me to a crisp?

BookWorm91: Great! :)

MaidFish_23: So this is what evil feels like?

BookWorm91: I know, it feels like a cruel snake inside of me but for some reason something in it feels right

HotRodBC: Oh no, that's just what Jasmine felt that one night….

…...

**a/n: Hey guys :) so hopefully you guys like this, plz review. I wasn't expecting to make this many chapters (I wasn't even planning to go beyone 1). I love the support! Also see if you can guess what movie quote is in there (it should b pretty obvious). Also "Zut" in French means _shoot, shit, damn, or darn. _Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**a/n: Thank you to all my loyal fans. I never thought it would go this far :) oh and since life hates me ".town" should really be ".Town" okay, enjoy reading :) Also I don't own the rights to Disney or Sara Bareilles song "FairyTale"**_

**Disney Chat 4**

TopGuns95: Hey guys! Ready for Disney drinking games?

Dimondboy3: Hell yes! :)

We_Screwed_You: You know I'm in

TopGuns95: John! You got an account? Now we can defiantly party

Shang_-34: Alright boys, now explain the rules

Dimondboy3: Wait, who's all playing?

TopGuns95: Me

We_Screwed_You: Me

Shang_-34: Me

Hotbite23: Me

PrideRock95: Me

Imabeast: Me

Charming;): Me

Hotbite23: Charming I didn't know u played?

Charming;): Of course, me and Prince Phillip

HoarseMan55: Yea man, I'm the life of the party in the 14th century

Dimondboy3: Fine with me

TopGuns95: The more the merrier :)

Dimondboy3: Okay, this is the villain addition of the Disney Drinking Game. We will all watch the same Disney movies. Whenever a villain creates a big hole in the story plot-drink; whenever the villain has a high vocabulary compared to the other characters-drink; whenever the villain hints at sex-drink; has a bird side-kick-drink; has an annoying side-kick-drink; gets defeated by the hero-drink; and gets a song-drink

We_Screwed_You: lol sounds good to me

Hotbite23: Me too ;)

PrideRock95: Hey Navine can I ask about your name? It's kind of weird

Hotbite23: O my lion friend, have you ever heard of Frog's legs? A very French dish, _oui_. Well since I was once a frog, I was very hot…if you get my drift ;)

Shang_-34: Ughhh we get it! When we watch Beauty and the Beast take good notes on Gaston

Imabeast: Hahahaha :)

TopGuns95: lol Okay let's get this party started. First movie is dedicated to our buddy Al :) everyone turn on Aladdin and bring up our chat and their webcams

Charming;): This sounds a little complicated

Dimondyboy3: Have to agree

LongSnake_12: Street-rat everything is complicated to you

Dimondboy3: Jafar! Ya know at first you were just annoying but now I think you're desperate to just devote your days and ridicule me

HoarseMan55: Hahahah

LongSanke_12: Ouch that hurt street-rat…jk :) Actually I have to introduce our new villain

We_Screwed_You: Great another one :(

Shang_-34: Sorry guys, love to stay but…wait a minute I don't see ya :)

Imabeast: Me too

TopGuns95: Sorry boys but I gotta do God stuff

PrideRock95: I think I hear a song number coming on with Timon and Pumba, I better check on that

Charming;): I'm staying, I'm no wuss…My name is charming ;)

LongSanke_12: Great so we're stuck with ego ones :(

We_Screwed_You: I don't like your tone sir

LongSnake_12: Well I don't like how you massacred a whole race of people to just get land and then claim yourself as a hero, if you're going to act like a villain own up to it. And I get you dumb little name: You screwed the Indians, but you also _screwed_ Pohocohontas. You heroes are sooooo unoriginal

.Town: HAHAHHAHHAAH Jafar you're really funny man

Hotbite23: Oh fuck you can't mean him? Of all villains him? :(

LongSnake_12: Hahaha (evil laugh) yes! I would like you all to meet Dr. Facilier

.Town: Hey boys

Dimondboy3: Please, not to make your acquaintance

Charming;): It's not been charming meeting you

HoarseMan55: Lame!

LongSnake_12: Street-rat I applaud you on having a better vocabulary but your manners are quite atrocious

.Town: It's okay Jafar, I can handle this loser

Hotbite23: Okay this is outrageous! You got taken to the other side! How can you possibly do this?

.Town: There is internet access on the other side :p

Dimondboy3: Okay well we met your little friend Jafar, now can you please leave, we have a drinking game to attend to

HoarseMan55: Wait we haven't startttttteddddd? I alrreaddddy finishhhed a bottttleeee

Charming;): Oh Lord!

We_Screwed_You: What's up with Philip?

Charming;): He's a bit of drinker…

Dimondboy3: I thought he and Sleeping Beauty were strict Christians?

HoarseMan55: Whhhhhatttt sheee doesssn'ttt knowww won'ttt hurt herrrr. Howw do youuuu expect meee to deallll with heer bull shittt? Allssssso I come upp with allll my beesssst ssssongsss thhiiiissss wayyyy

LongSnake_12: hahaha this is too perfect! :)

Hotbite23: :( Hey Philip I think you need to chill with the bottle

HoarseMan55: Iiiiii cannnnnn quuuuitttttt wheneveeeeerrrrrr iiiiiiiiiii wannnnntttttttt toooooo

Charming;): Okay, Philip I'm gonna come over there

HoarseMan55: youuuudoonnt even liiveee thattttt clossseee to meee

Charming;): I live in the kingdom next door

We_Screwed_You: lol

Charming;): Sorry guys I will be back soon

Dimondboy3: And I thought Jafar had a drinking problem :)

Hotbite23: Hahahaha

LongSnake_12: What is that suppose to mean?

Dimondboy3: Ohhh nothing, just we all know that the supply of wine in the palace went down when you took over…just saying

We_Screwed_You: BURN! Lmao

Hotbite23: ROFL

HoarseMan55:HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dimondboy3: It wasn't that funny Philip

.Town: You cats are soo weird

Hotbite23: And you aren't?

We_Screwed_You: lolz

.Town: Jafar let's go, I don't have time for these _types_ of people

LongSnake_12: Bye street-rat and friends…Remember I still slept with your wife ;)

Dimonboy3: That two face son of a jackal!

Hotbite23: We are men here Aladdin, say Bitch

We_Screwed_You: Haha yeaaa. So where is Eric?

…...

Dimondboy3: This is awkward….

We_Screwed_You: Why?

HoarseMan55: HE'SSSSSS NOTTT FRIENDSSSS WITHUSSSSSANNYMORREEEE

We_Screwed_You: What? When in the hell did this happen?

Hotbite23: Apparently we made fun of him too much… :(

We_Screwed_You: Hmm, I never took Eric as a pussy

Dimondboy3: Well then there's that…

We_Screwed_You: What?

Hotbite23: How do I put this…..

HoarseMan55: HEEE'SSSSSSSS GAYYYYYYY

…...

Dimondboy3: Gosh when will Charming come and help him?...hehe?

We_Screwed_You: Wait what?

Hotbite23: Well we aren't sure yet…but we suspect it

We_Scrwed_You: Wow! I feel sorry for the poor fellow

Dimondboy3: Yea, last I heard he was hanging out with the freaks from wonderland

REDHEARTS1: OFF WITH HIS HEAD!

Hotbite23: Ya know she really needs to find a new day-job

We_Screwed_You: haha

HoarseMan55: HLFKJPEGIHQPIGJQE;GJQE[HGJFJAKFJAKFJEJGPQEJG

Dimondboy3: Now that didn't even make sense

HoarseMan55: It's okay, charming is here to save the day :)

We_Screwed_You: Ya know this whole _charming_ is getting as annoying as Herc's whole _God_ thing

Hotbite23: lol so true sadly :(

Dimondboy3: So what are you guys planning on doing today?

We_Screwed_You: Oh probably invade some more land

Hotbite23: You sicken me

We_Screwed_You: Hey what can I tell ya? It's the white man's way :)

Dimondboy3: lmao true

Hotbite23: Well I'm getting ready for _Noel :)_

We_Screwed_You: Ya mean Christmas?

Hotbite23: Ah _oui_

Dimondboy3: What's Christmas?

We_Screwed_You: Only the best holiday on earth!

Hotbite23: It's when you get presents and celebrate Jesus' birthday!

Dimondboy3: Who's this Jesus guy?

…...

Hotbite23: Ya know what…Never mind about him. The main point is that you get presents and come together with the family

Dimondboy3: But I don't really have a family :(

We_Screwed_You: That's okay cause this year the heroes are gonna host a Christmas party!

Hotbite23: It's a Christmas miracle!

We_Screwed_You: Too soon to use that line, kid

Dimondboy3: lol, well it sounds like a lot of fun. I gotta tell Jas about it

Charming;): Do you really wanna do that?

We_Screwed_You: You're back :(

Dimondboy3: _What you talking about charming?_

Charming;): Come one Al, we all know Jas is head-strong. Do ya really think that she would compromise her religion?

Dimondboy3: For one: Don't you ever talk about my wife like that. And two: She already does, I mean have you seen what she wears?

Charming;): Well suit yourself. Just don't come crying to me when she yells a storm

Dimondboy3: Don't worry Charming, I don't cry ;)

We_Screwed_You: OHHHHH snap!

Charming;): Oh Al, you are soooo ignorant to your wife's temper

Dimondboy3: I told you not to talk about my wife! :(

Hotbite23: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Charming;): Is that all you got Aladdin?

Dimondboy3: Well that's what your mom said last night, but I proved her wrong ;)

We_Screwed_You: DAMN! ROFL

Charming;): Haha very cute Aladdin. Almost how cute your wife was in bed, only I showed her what a true man was ;)

Hotbite23: SHIT! BURN

Dimondboy3: What, Cindy wasn't good enough for you? Maybe that's why she cheated on you with the guy at the liquor store

HoarseMan55: BBBBBUUUURRRNNNN

Hotbite23: Will some please get him out of here

Charming;): Well at least my wife didn't cheat on me with my enemy

…...

We_Screwed_You: OHHHHHHHHHHH SHITTTTTTTT!

Hotbite23: FUCK! THAT WAS A BURN IF I EVER READ ONE

Dimondboy3: Well Charming, at least my wife screams my name in bed; I heard yours…doesn't scream at all actually

…...

Hotbite23: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

We_Screwed_You: WOW, THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY

TopGuns95: AL YOU NAILED HIM! LMAOLMAOLMAO

PrideRock95: LMTO!

LongSnake_12: ROFL

.Town: LOLOLOLOLOL

Imabeast: OMG THAT WAS GREAT!

Shang_-34: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HoarseMan55: HHHHHHAAAAAAAADFJSDHBGHDSGLH

Charming;): It wasn't that funny :(

Dimondboy3: Just own up to it Charming that I got you, now I gotta go. Jas needs to know about this

We_Screwed_You: lol, bye, time to spread disease :)

Hotbite23: The lady calls :)

(Assumed that everyone else leaves)

HotRodBC: Hey kid

Charming;): Who are you?

HotRodBC: A friend

Charming;): What do ya want?

HotRodBC: To help

Charming;): With what?

HotRodBC: Well I just saw your little situation and I can help you get back at that Aladdin boy

Charming;): We were just messing around

HotRodBC: Oh sure…But don't you feel bad now? Emasculated so to speak

Charming;): Aladdin always think he is the best, but then acts all humble and shit. At least I know that I have an ego problem, I own up to it

HotRodBC: Yes you do, a true man. Well what d'ya say we make a deal?

Charming;): I'm listening…

HotRodBC: You host this little Christmas party and invite the Aladdin gang. Then I will get Jafar to come and totally embarrass Aladdin and Jasmine

Charming;): Sounds good

HotRodBC: But there is some payment

Charming;): Like what?

HotRodBC: Kill Dr. Facilier

Charming;): Why? That seems kind of harsh considering that I'm only get to humiliate Aladdin/Jasmine

HotRodBC: He's stealing my best friend away from me—I mean he is just a pest on society

Charming;): Fair enough :) If Philip can kill a dragon when he's stoned then I can surely kill some dumb doctor.

HotRodBC: So deal or no deal?

Charming;): SEAL!

HotRodBC: ?

Charming;): DEAL!

_**A/N: What did you think? Hades is getting himself involved with a lot of evil bargins. Please Review thanks :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: I don't own Disney or Spongebob for that matter. I also want to thank everyone who has been follwoing and commenting on this! I never thought it would go this far :) I hope this isn't too bad (kind of wrote it after my bf dumped me and my bff broke up with me...also the dolphins lost today) But anyways i hope you enjoy :)**

**Disney chat 6**

MaidFish_23:…Then he said it was over :(

BookWorm91: Omg Ariel I'm so sorry :( You don't deserve this

MaidFish_23: I know! But Eric was the only reason I came up on land in the first place! I sacrificed my FUCKING voice for him!

BookWorm91: Ariel! Where did you learn that word from?

MaidFish_23: I knew it all along! I was trying to play dumb for Eric because he treated me like I was a fool :(

BookWorm91: Why did u let him treat you that way?

MaidFish_23: Idk! I was in love and I would do anything for it! Like giving up my FUCKING VOICE! FUCK ERIC! HE CAN GO TO HELL!

HotRodBC: I can help with that ;)

BookWorm91: Ya know coming in on all these dumb "hell" puns is getting pretty old

HotRodBC: Well you're no spring chicken either honey

Duck_Hotty: I resent that comment

MaidFish_23: Daisy get out of here with Hades! I need be around friends!

Duck_Hotty: I'm not your friend :(

HotRodBC: I'm not your friend either :( That hurts my no-existent soul

BookWorm91: Can you guys just get out…actually wait Hades stay

HotRodBC: :) see ya ducky

Duck_Hotty: Well fine! But expect Mickey to hear about this

MaidFish_23: Whatever...

BookWorm91: So Hades how did it go?

HotRodBC: Omg you should have seen her face!

BookWorm91: Good, when she didn't come I was so relieved

MaidFish_23: Yeah, you actually helped out for once, thank you :)

HotRodBC: No problem

PAIN: Hey boss!

PANIC: How's it goin?

HotRodBC: Who gave you idiots a computer?

PAIN: We found it boss!

PANIC: Yeah! Aren't they soooo cool! Now we can talk all the time

HotRodBC: OUT! NOW!

PAIN: Fine :(

PANIC: Whatev you say boss :(

HotRodBC: Sorry about that, those two get on my last nerve

BookWorm91: lol, hey where is your buddy Jafar? Not that I want him here or anything…

HotRodBC: I don't wanna talk about it :(

MaidFish_23: It's okay to talk about your feelings here. I mean I just got dumped by Eric

HotRodBC: WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY? Heroes get dumber and dumber everyday

BookWorm91: You got that right

MaidFish_23: Why do ya say that Belle?

BookWorm91: Ughh Adam is being so annoying lately! So overprotective!

MaidFish_23: Why are the men in our lives so horrible? :(

HotRodBC: Because heroes only last for a short while

BookWorm91: What do you mean?

HotRodBC: Look, they save you from whatever ya need saving from; which is in your guy's cases are the sea and an ignorant town. You fall in love with them because of that. But girls, that fades when you don't need to be rescued anymore and soon the admiration you had for him is gone. To be honest most of the guys are only 2-dimensianl if ya get my drift

…...

MaidFish_23: OMG YOU'RE SOOOOOO RIGHT :( :( :(

BookWorm91: FUCK MY LIFE! :( :( :(

HotRodBC: And that is why villains are the best way to go ;)

MaidFish_23: NO! You guys try to torture our lives

HotRodBC: Those are only the girls, who are just plain bitches, but the guys are okay

BookWorm91: Gaston is a blundering idiot, Hook is after a little boy (creepy), Frollo is crazy, Scar killed his brother and tried to kill his nephew…

MaidFish_23: Ratcliffe tried to kill a whole race of people; Clayton wanted to kill animals for selfish needs, and Jafar is a mega pervert/ power hungry demon

HotRodBC: Alright so we're not perfect…

BookWorm91: Would you say Jafar is "power hungry demon" I think it's just _power hungry_

MaidFish_23: Same dif, anyways Hades what should we do? :(

HotRodBC: Go for a normal guy…DUH!

BookWorm91: Like who?

HotRodBC: Don't ya know any other boys?

MaidFish_23: Not really :(

BookWorm91: No :(

HotRodBC: You got to be kidding? WOW! Well then maybe you guys should go on a dating site?

MaidFish_23: That's a great idea!

BookWorm91: But my guy will probably see :(

HotRodBC: Sorry Wormy

MaidFish_23: Hey Hades you never told us your problem

HotRodBC: Oh it's nothing :(

PANIC: Tell us boss we can help!

PAIN: Yea, we always give ya great ideas

HotRodBC : LEAVE!

BookWorm91: Please tell us Hades, we can help :)

HotRodBC: It's just…JAFAR HAS FOUND A NEW BUDDY TO CREATE MISCHIEF WITH AND NOW HE DOESN'T EVEN TALK TO ME! :( :( :(

MaidFish_23: Wait, aren't you guys not allowed to contact each other?

HotRodBC: THAT WAS LAST WEEK!

BookWorm91: Awww Hades :( That's so sad, what about Scar?

HotRodBC: He always makes fun of me cause I couldn't defeat my brother :(

MaidFish_23: But there are plenty of other villains

HotRodBC: BUT NONE OF THEM ARE LIKE JAFAR :(

BookWorm91: That's true…But you can make new friends Hades :)

PAIN: We're your friends boss

PANIC: Yea you will always have us

HotRodBC: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! It won't make a difference Belle, I lost my bff! Who will make sex jokes? Who will mess around with heroes and win? And who will go bowling with me on Saturdays? No one :(

MaidFish_23: Aww Hades I'm sorry Have you tried talking to Jafar about this?

HotRodBC: Villains don't discuss their true feelings! HE WILL THINK I'MA SAP!

BookWorm91: How about ya just kill the other guy?

…...

MaidFish_23: BELLE! I'm surprised at you! How could you say such a thing!

BookWorm91: Look Hades is evil. They are allowed to do those types of things

HotRodBC: That would work…Only then Jafar would hate me even more! :(

MaidFish_23: Geez this is quite a sea pickle. Hades we could be your friends :)

HotRodBC: Thanks, but I don't think that would really work out. The bond Jafar and I had is not replaceable

TopGuns95: Awwwww Hades, do you miss your special friend? LOL! Really Man! You, of all people, are acting like a pussy! Grow some balls! MTFU

BookWorm91: Hercules you're soooo mean! How could you say that?

TopGuns95: Cause he's Hades. Ya know the _Lord of the Underworld_. He is pure evil! This is fucking hilarious! Come on Hades this is not like you

HotRobBC: Shut up Jerkules! What would you do if Aladdin dumped you?

TopGuns95: I have other friends!

MaidFish_23: Yea, but you and Al are pretty tight. What if he all of a sudden started to spend all his time with John Smith and when you tried to join the fun they would butt you out?

TopGuns95: I-I-I would have other friends…

BookWorm91: But none as good as Al

TopGuns95: Okay! But I have other good friends…

MaidFish_23: Who?

…...

TopGuns95: Okay fine I see your point, but I'm not a villain so I could be upset over it. Villains aren't suppose to be upset bout that kind of stuff

BookWorm91: OMG! All you heroes are soooooo insensitive! Just because they're evil doesn't mean they don't have feelings! JUST LEAVE HERC!

TopGuns95: Whatever…

MaidFish_23: This is why I hate Disney heroes; they just don't understand other's emotions

BookWorm91: They spend all their days watching Jousting on TV or saving some dumb kingdom. They never care about our needs

HotRodBC: How about I set you guys up on blind dates?

MaidFish_23: Will they be evil? :(

HotRodBC: No, I have a lot of connections with others

BookWorm91: Like who? And I don't really mind if they are evil…

MaidFish_23: wtf?

HotRodBC: Hahah, anyways… I have some God friends; I know a couple of okay pirates. Do you guys know the Jonas Brothers?

MaidFish_23: OMG YES! I LOVE THEM SOOO MUCH!

BookWorm91: They're okay, I guess…

HotRodBC: Well they and I are tight, so yea I can get you guys great dates

MaidFish_23: Okay! :)

BookWorm91: Fine, but we gotta help you with your Jafar problem

MaidFish_23: Why? Hades just needs to find a new friend and shouldn't go back with Jafar

BookWorm91: Can't you see that you can never replace Jafar—I mean the bond Jafar and Hades share

HotRodBC: Ya know, I actually think I have it covered. I'll just be a loner for a while

PANIC: What about us boos?

PAIN: You'll never be alone with us!

HotRodBC: Okay how many times do I have to say this… GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE UNLESS YOU WANNA FACE ULTIMATE HELL!

TopGuns95: What is that? Smelling your ass?

Dimondboy3: ROFL! Or just looking at your face

TopGuns95: HAHAHAHAHAHAH good one Al

MaidFish_23: Will you guys please leave

Dimondboy3: Oh Ariel…I'm really sorry about Eric

TopGuns95: Yea…Tough break

MaidFish_23: Oh just get the fuck out!

HotRodBC: You're a firery little one aren't ya?

BookWorm91: lol

MaidFish_23: Haha ;) I have my moments. I gtg though, Sponge Bob is on and it's my favorite reality show

HotRodBC: lmao, hey wormy can I ask ya a question

BookWorm91: Sure

HotRodBC: I know you don't wanna be set up with the Jonas brothers, so who would you liked to go on a blind date?

BookWorm91: Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of a _blind date_?

HotRodBC: I am a villain, we cheat lol

BookWorm91: haha so true…well now that you asked…I kind of want someone with an edge, if ya get my drift

HotRodBC: ;) I see what you mean…Tall?

BookWorm91: Yes

HotRodBC: Facial hair…possibly a beard?

BookWorm91: I mean…Sure. I just like smart guys

HotRodBC: And your smart guy got his advice from a parrot? Great choice ;) rofl

BookWorm91: Shut up! Look I don't know what you're thinking but just do whatever you wanna do :( . Goodbye Hades

HotRodBC: Bibi Wormy :)

…...

BestVillain1: Is the plan working Hades?

HotRodBC: Oh yes :) It's working perfectly! Hahahaha (evil laugh)

BestVillain1: Good and watch out for that nerdy princess, I don't like her

HotRodBC: Jealousy doesn't look that good on you babe, try a different style ;) lmao

BestVillain1: SILENCE! Just do your damn job Hades

HotRodBC: Always do babe ;)

BestVillain1: Excellent. HAHAHAH (evil laugh)

HotRodBC: HAHAHAHAHAH (eviler laugh)

PAIN: Boy! I love plot twists :)

PANIC: I know, they make the story so much better

HotRodBC: Oy! I really need to talk to human recourses

…...

**a/n: Please tell me what ya think or any questions. Again I'm so happy I have awesome fans like you guys! You guys rock :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I don't own Disney as awlays. Thanks for all the great reviews! They are awesome! I'm not the one to make shout-outs to people, so i just wanna thank all the fans and everyone who has given me advice. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter :)**_

**Disney Chat 7**

Charming;): Hey there

CANabis_HOOka99: Whoooo areee you?

Charming;): Lazor 66

CANabis_HOOka99: Ughhhh what do ya want?

Charming;): Listen, I need _some_! I've been trying to kill this evil guy for the past couple weeks, and he is just being a total ass! I mean I've never had to deal with the _other side _before and now I have these perverted demons following me around! I swear the last one was searching around my closet for the "Princess of the Week"! I need to relax! Do ya have anything in?

CANabis_HOOka99: You know drugs aren't the solution to your problems

Charming;): Yes, but they help a lot! Also don't ya wanna make money?

CANabis_HOOka99: True…Alright I got this new shipment in from Agrabah

Charming;): Not that shit! I don't want anything that dope Aladdin produced

CANabis_HOOka99: Ooooo, a problem in paradise?

Charming;): Ya know when you give me my shit then I might be more inclined to express my feelings to caterpillar, but since I'm sober…I don't think so

CANabis_HOOka99: You know charming can only get you so far

Charming;): All the way to home plate baby! ;)

HotRodBC: BURN! Rofl! Wait! Charming why the hell are you here?

CANabis_HOOka99: Excuse me, but WHO ARE YOU?

HotRodBC: NO! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? I'm Hades, lord of the fucking Underworld! I can burn you into a caterpillar pie served with a fresh slice of doom! So really, who the fuck are you?

…...

Charming;): Ughhh! Hades why did ya have to scare him away? :(

HotRodBC: Kid it's been like three weeks or so and the Doctor is still alive? What gives?

Charming;): Have you ever tried to deal with demons from the _other side_?

HotRodBC: Yes, quite frequently

Charming;): Then you understand my struggle

HotRodBC: No I don't. Haven't you ever defeated someone before?

Charming;): Yes…If you count beating the test of love, proving that it doesn't matter how much money you have

HotRodBC: OH! Great job! You and about every other freakin Disney story!

Charming;): Are you trying to compare my story to that dope Aladdin's?

HotRodBC: At least he beat an all powerful sorcerer. God, of all the heroes I could have chosen I had to pick the one who has never concurred evil

Charming;): Fuck you! Please tell me the last time you won against good?

HotRodBC: Oh don't even get me started kid

Charming;): Bring it on, Old Man!

HotRodBC: Ya know just because I live forever doesn't mean you should be jealous

Charming;): And just because I can get any woman I want doesn't mean you should be envious

HotRodBC: Why I outah…

HoarseMan55: TOGA TOGA!

Charming;): Phillip? What the Hell?

HoarseMan55: Sorry man, I'm still wasted from that party in Greece

Charming;): That was a week ago

HoarseMan55: The party is still jumping over here! HELL YEA! We are going to party like it's 1369!

HotRodBC: Ya know Charming, even though your friend is an alcoholic, he can still slay a dragon easily

HoarseMan55: YEA!...WAIT WHAT?

HotRodBC: Lol :)

Charming;): Look Hades I'm going to take care of it, I just needed something to keep the edge off

HotRodBC: Hasn't anyone taught you drugs aren't the answer?

HoarseMan55: That's why I failed Jousting 101 ;)

Charming;): That explains why you stabbed yourself during the duel…but Hades I thought you were evil. Didn't you and Jafar do some stuff…

HotRodBC: DON'T MENTION THAT NAME! –I mean yes we did, but only after our evil plans worked out

HoarseMan55: SIKE! THEY NEVER WORKED!

HotRodBC: Can someone please get this guy out of here

Charming;): He just follows me around, I try to ignore it most of the time

HotRodBC: Trust me, I know exactly how ya feel. But kid, drugs aren't gonna help with killing this guy

HoarseMan55: I killed a dragon stoned

HotRodBC: Maybe I should throw a stone AT YOU!

Charming;): LOLOLOL

HoarseMan55: HAHAHAHAH—I don't get it

HotRodBC: LMAO!

Charming;): ROFL

HotRodBC: But seriously, Charming! If you are going to do drugs at least do them intelligently! Mal and I—I mean, I need this guy killed

Charming;): Did you just write Mal?

HotRodBC: NO-No! Where ever did ya get that impression from?

Charming;): Cause ya just wrote Ma—

HoarseMan55: LALALALALALALALA DOESANYONE KNOWWHERE I CAN FIND THAT CATTTAPPPILLLER?

HotRodBC: Sometimes I bless the annoying. Ok kid, just get the job done by the end of this week and then I'll be happy alright? Now I gotta go

Charming;): Why?

HotRodBC: Why do ya care?

Charming;): Why do ya care that I care?

…..

HotRodBC: I swear you make Pain and Panic look like Angles. Bye!

Imabeast: Hey fellows

HoarseMan55: ADAM!

Imabeast: Oh good gravy! Is he drunk again?

Charming;): What the hell do you think? What's up my man?

Imabeast: I switched back!

…...

Charming;): WHAT?

TopGuns95: WHAT WHAT WHAT?

Dimondboy3: WHAT THE HELL?

Shang_-34: WOAH! MOTHER OF RICE!

HoarseMan55: LAALALALALALALALALALALALA

Imabeast: Yes I switched back to my beast form. And _hello_ to everyone who just joined

Dimondboy3: Why the hell did you do that?

Imabeast: Belle likes it ;)

…...

TopGuns95: EWEWEWEWEWEW

Dimondboy3: NASTY!

Charming;): GROSS GROSS GROSS!

Shang_-34: WHAT THE FUCK?

HoarseMan55: Furry huh? I like ;) Wait a go beast man!

Imabeast: Thanks Phillip, at least you get my decision :(

Charming;): That's because he's drunk as shit! What the hell is up with Belle?

Imabeast: I don't know? But what when it happened I guess you could say a _whole new world _appeared;)

Dimondboy3: Ya know in most cases I would laugh when someone alludes to that song but in this instance I'm really ashamed :(

Imabeast: Chill my hommies

TopGuns95: Really? What's happening with you Adam?

Imabeast: Guess you don't have amazing sex every night

Shang_-34: DAMN!

Charming;): WTF?

HorseMan55: DAMN WTF DMAN TFW!

Dimondboy3: Please shut-up!

TopGuns95: Listen bub! Don't even think a beast could match up with a demigod, especially one of Zeus!

Imabeast: Oh get over yourself!

Dimondboy3: Guys can we all just agree we have great sex lives and move on?

HorseMan55: Well we all know Jasmine had some fun times…

…..

Dimondboy3: YOU DID NOT JUT GO THERE! PHILLIP I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO1200!

HorseMan55: YOU WANNA FIGHTSFLSDJFLKDSJFLKSDJ? I'LLLLL SHOOWYOU A FIGHT!

TopGuns95: Aladdin don't waste your time

HoarseMan55: Yea Aladdddinnn! Suck my balls!

Shang_-34: rofl, ouch that's gotta hurt

Dimondboy3: I would… if you had any to suck!

Imabeast: WOAH! ROFL

TopGuns95: THAT WAS GREAT!

Shang_-34: LMAO!

LongSnake_12:…And this is why I love ease dropping on Heroes' conversations :)

.Town: Wow Jafar you sure were right…these heroes are crazy turkeys

HorseMan55: IM NOT A TURKEY, IM A MAN!

LongNose_12: YEA! And I'm a REAL BOY!

LongSnake_12: GO away name stealer!

LongNose_12: You're just mad cause whenever I lie it grows up top, but when you lie it still stays the same…on the bottom

Dimondboy3: OOOOO SNAP! DAMN! LOL

Shang_-34: THE PUPPET'S GOT GAME

TopGuns95: HAHAHAHAH

Charming;): ROFL ×5

Imabeast: LMTO

HoarseMan55: DKLFSJFLKJSIFJEIHG

LongSnake_12: Well at least I'm a real man… at least Jasmine thought so ;)

.Town: OH SHIT!

To_HotFor_You85: OMA! Rly? LIKE? REALLY? WHAT THE FUCK? How dare you bring that up…AGAIN! I swear you are going to die the most painful death

LongSnake_12: To bad I'm immortal…pussycat :)

HorseMan55: HAHA HE SAID PUSSY

TopGuns95: Wait Jasmine when the hell did you get here? How the fuck did you even know what we were talking about?

To_HotFor_You85: I get alerts when my name gets used in chats

LongSnake_12: Typical princess behavior (rolls eyes) But hey I guess having an affair is too…

To_HotFor_You85: Real cute Jafar. Ya know I'm done with your sexual joke immaturity, call me when you can make some new lines! You are pathetic ya know that? You are the scum of the earth and I hope you rot in hell, shit that will be your eternity!

TopGuns95: Wait a go Jas!

Shang_-34: You go girl!

MaidFish_23: I love you Jas!

Dimondboy3: I think I love her more!

Hot_Nut_Meg: You tell him girl!

LongSnake_12: Sorry Honey But I already knew all of that. Let's be Frank, I will always be better than you cause I'm evil. If I do something bad I say "I don't give a street-rat ass". I can do whatever I want and nobody can expect less of me. However you are good so when you _do it_ with someone who's not your husband then you have to feel guilty and shameful. Honestly you can sit on your throne all day feeling so bad when I can stay perfectly relaxed

.Town: YOU GO JAFAR!

To_HotFor_You85: Sorry Jafar, but we never "did it" we were close

LongSnake_12: Oh I wasn't referring to us pussycat ;)

…..

Dimondboy3: WHAT?

To_HotFor_You85: Why is my life like a never ending soap opera? :(

HorseMan55: SECRET LOVERS, SECRET LOVERS!

_**A/N: Woah a twist! Sorry I just had to say that. Please R/R. Also I never thought these chats would go this far so thanks to all the fans again. I am already writing another so hopefully it will be done shortly.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry this has been long over due. Ya know that thing called life? Well it kind of got the best of me these past 2 months :( However I have made it up to you by making 2 chapters :) Hopefully you all have seen House of Mouse (if you haven't go do it now on Youtube). I'm also sorry to all the Justin Bieber fans I might lose after this. Hope you all enjoy, and again I am soooooo sorry about keeping you waiting**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own disney, but if Jafar was my buddy I could attempt to :)**_

**Disney Chat 8**

Gossip_Cow14: Hey Minnie!

MissCutex0x0: Hey Clarabelle! Any new gossip?

Gossip_Cow14: O honey I got loads!

MissCutex0x0: SPILL! Lol

Gossip_Cow14: Well, first off, Belle, THE Belle, is now a fury!

MissCutex0x0: How do you know?

Gossip_Cow14: Old Beast was bragin' up a storm about their sex life. Now it's the talk of all the Disney animals

MissCutex0x0: I haven't heard Mickey say anything about it

Gossip_Cow14: How often do you guys talk?

MissCutex0x0: Now Clara, I'm not falling for one of your gossip schemes :(

Gossip_Cow14: Sorry girl, I didn't mean to pry. Any who, guess what character has a deep dark secret?

MissCutex0x0: WHO?

Gossip_Cow14: Apparently Prince Phillip is a secret alcoholic, but his wife doesn't know it

MissCutex0x0: Oh my! Well if she ever finds out there is no clue of telling what she'll do!

Gossip_Cow14: I have a couple of ideas….Oh and Hades of course has a new scheme foiled up, as sources tell me

MissCutex0x0: He always does…

Gossip_Cow14: I know, but this time it's juicy!

MissCutex0x0: Do tell

Gossip_Cow14: I heard he is getting Prince Charming to kill Dr. Facilier

MissCutex0x0: Why?

Gossip_Cow14: I do believe it's jealousy. Ya know Jaffy?

MissCutex0x0: You mean Jafar? Yea I do, sadly; we've had to deal with him at the club sooo many times

Gossip_Cow14: Well him and Hades use to be BFF's…I guess not anymore…

MissCutex0x0: Ohhhhh I get it! Darn! I can't believe this

Gossip_Cow14: Believe it! And guess what dirt I have about Jasmine?

MissCutex0x0: OMG! TELL! :) :)

Gossip_Cow14: She and…Wait I think some people are comin into our chat, let's ease drop!

MissCutex0x0: Oh, I don't know about this Clara…

Gossip_Cow14: Minnie! Grow a pair of leave! Now Hush!

...

MaidFish_23: Okay Belle, I found a good place to chit-chat

BookWorm91: Thanks Arial, it seemed like every place we went to there was some annoying animal

MaidFish_23: I take offence to that!

BookWorm91: How?

…..

MaidFish_23: I don't know. Anyway, I need to tell you about my date!

BookWorm91: Spill!

MaidFish_23: I'm basically goin to kill Hades! Sadly he lives in hell, but I'll make him hurt so bad he'll wish he was wrapped in Ursula's tentacles!

BookWorm91: And how bad are those?

MaidFish_23: Let's just say, it's worst than the odor coming from Tarzan's butt

BookWorm91: HAHAHA! Wait aren't you scared that they're going to come in here and read that?

MaidFish_23: Nah, the villains are at one of their dumb meetings

BookWorm91: How do ya know that?

MaidFish_23: Disney FaceBook of course! Jafar writes: _I miss the good ol' days when Mal was too busy using her trap to suck instead of speak _

BookWorm91: OMG! He is going to pay for that

MaidFish_23: Lol, oh he did. Mal writes: _I miss the good ol' days when I was always on top…Oh wait I still am ;) _

BookWorm91: ROFL! So what was so bad about the date girl? I thought you _loved_ the Jonas Brothers?

MaidFish_23: Yeah! But Hades screwed me over! He got me Justin Bieber!

….

BookWorm91: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! WHAT THE HELL? DID HE THINK YOU WERE 8 OR SOMETHING? LOLOLOLOLOLOL

MaidFish_23: Ok! You made your point

BookWorm91: No I haven't! Did you guys match pitch in voice or was his a bit higher?

MaidFish_23: OK! I get it! Anyways, that boy knew nothing about girls

BookWorm91: Did he take to you to Chuckycheese or even better, Zap-Zone?

MaidFish_23: Worst, Applebees! :( The ultimate Hell!

BookWorm91: Oh God honey, are you alright? No princess should be reduced to that

MaidFish_23: I know! And he got a kids-menu

BookWorm91: LMAO! SEIROUSLY? DID ALSO GET SODA AND FEEL LIKE A BIG BOY?

MaidFish_23: No! He got water to save his precious voice. Do you wanna know what he said to me?

BookWorm91: What?

MaidFish_23: First he told me "Hey baby, you look so good, I wanna put my diamond in your rough," and I was like "Uhh, wrong movie"

BookWorm91: HEHEHE! Omg that kid has no game! What else did he say?

MaidFish_23: I'll give you a list off the top of my head:

_Hey Beauty, looks like you could use a little Beast._

_Hey Beauty, after me you'll have a reason to be sleeping_

_Can I poke you with my Hontas?_

_Can I fall down your rabbit hole?_

_So I was told in order to fly I needed to think of something happy. Well, I thought of you and I started rising right away._

_If I were the Tramp, because I would hump your leg._

_I am kinda like Pinocchio, but not as cool. *looks down* See, I just told a lie._

…..

BookWorm91: OMGOMGOMG HAHAHAHAHAHA LOLOLOLOLOLOL! WOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW

MaidFish_23: I couldn't believe my ears! Then he went on about how he had a curfew also he kept on saying "like". Finally by the end of the night, after many drinks on my part, he took me home. Then he told me "I'd consider giving up my voice to get to kiss you."

BookWorm91: Did you do it?

MaidFish_23: I was drunk enough too, but then screaming fan girls charged him. I pretty sure the next day the news reported a purple sweatshirt torn up covered by cheap Smakers lip-gloss

BookWorm91: EW! Well at least now you're done with that shit

MaidFish_23: No I'm not! Don't ya see? I have to date again :(

BookWorm91: Didn't you and Eric have like one or two dates before marrying?

MaidFish_23: My Point! I never had to do this shit! It sucks Belle! It sucks more than Jasmine sucks dick!

To_HotFor_You85: Really you guys too? I just came into this chat to see if my friends could comfort me, but I guess not!

BookWorm91: Look Jas, don't get mad. Your reputation isn't the best, though. We have an image to keep!

To_HotFor_You85: Says the "beasty girl"

BookWorm91: Bitch! At least I stay faithful to my man and don't go sleepin around! I'm confident in my sexuality, unlike you hoe!

…...

BookWorm91: Sorry, that was the _poor provincial town_ coming out of me

To_HotFor_You85: It's okay, damn girrlll! You got a mouth there

BookWorm91: To handle the men there, you had to. I'm sorry Jasmine; we want to help, but…

MaidFish_23: You kind of set yourself up for doom

To_HotFor_You85: I didn't set myself up, Jafar did! :(

BookWorm91: But you did the act

To_HotFor_You85: And do you not know how much I regret it? Aladdin sleeps on the couch now and tries his hardest to avoid me. Whenever I try to talk to him, he just ignores me! The closest I get to him is by communicating with carpet! How pathetic! The only way I speak to my husband is by a flying rug…just because I let someone into mine

BookWorm91: Not to be insensitive but… lol on the last comment :)

To_HotFor_You85: I'll ignore that! The only positive part about this is we can't get a divorce

MaidFish_23: Why?

To_HotFor_You85: Cause that would look terrible! The whole kingdom would go insane! I overheard Aladdin speaking to Genie yesterday…and…and…Oh Allah it was terrible! :(

BookWorm91: What were they saying?

To_HotFor_You85: They were just discussing how Al and I should take a little break for a while. And I just can't bare seeing Aladdin so hurt

MaidFish_23: If you love him so much, why did you cheat on him?

To_HotFor_You85: It was during my engagement days. I guess you could call it cold feet?

BookWorm91: Oh, dear I know what those feel like. I understand ya. Hey what does Aladdin's FB profile say about your relationship?

To_HotFor_You85: _It's complicated!_

MaidFish_23: What are ya going to do?

To_HotFor_You85: I guess just wait it out…Maybe I'll make a book-club or something

BookWorm91: BOOK-CLUB, BOOK-CLUB, BOOK-CLUB!

MaidFish_23: HAHA

To_HotFor_You85: Lol! Okay Belle, you and I will start an erotic book-club filled with stories about woman cheating on their men and others having animal sex

BookWorm91: Well thank God you have a sense of humor about the whole thing. Let's do it :)

MaidFish_23: Let's make it official by starting a group on FB

To_HotFor_You85: Hahah lets!

Dimondboy3: Hey guys, can I speak to my wife alone?

…..

MaidFish_23: Uhhhhhhhhhhh…Yeah…bye

BookWorm91:….Sure, see ya…

….

Diamondboy3: Jasmine, I know this is very informal of me, but it's just too painful for me to look into your face

To_HotFor_You85: I understand Aladdin

Shakes_Bird1616: Well frankly, I DON'T! Come on Aladdin! You can't do better than Jasmine! She's a fucking princess, a hot one to boot! I swear if you guys break up, I'll choke on a cracker! Al, Jasmine could have any guy she wants, but she chose you! You! Poor, street-rat, ugly, pathetic, stupid, needs a shirt and some fashion sense, lying…

Diamondboy3: ALRIGHT IAGO THAT'S ENOUGH! ME AND JAS ARE NOT GOING TO BREAK-UP SO PLEASE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

Shakes_Bird1616: Okay, okay, okay. Just don't hurt the parrot!

Diamondboy3: Sorry about that. Listen Jasmine, I still love you and your past shouldn't matter, it's the present that matters. It's goin to be hard, but I feel if we stay faithful and work together, well, maybe our relationship could work out. So what do ya say?

To_HotFor_You85: OH ALADDIN! I LOVE YOU! I promise to always tell the truth!

Diamondboy3: Thanks Jas, I'll see ya later tonight

To_HotFor_You85: Bye…love

LongSnake_12: Ya know Jasmine, I wouldn't make promises you can't keep

To_HotFor_You85: What do ya mean by that?

LongSnake_12: We all know you have some more dark secrets under those pants ;)

To_HotFor_You85: Go to Hell!

LongSnake_12: Well, I already know you've been there ;) MWWHHAAAAA (evil laugh)

…...

Gossip_Cow14: See, this is how I get all my good Gossip

MissCutex0x0: You invade others privacy?

Gossip_Cow14: Exactly! :)

MissCutex0x0: Wow, and all of this cause Jasmine slept with Zeus

…...

**A/n: So what did ya guys think? Any suggestions just let me know! I acutally really need some good advice. Enjoy the next chapter as well**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Really short; just imagine this conversation happened right before Jafar came into chapter 8 :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own disney**_

**Disney Chat 9**

LongSnake_12: Hades…

HotRodBC: Jafar…

LongSnake_12: Hades…

HotRodBC: Jafar…

LongSnake_12: Hades…

HotRodBC: Jaffy… :)

LongSnake_12: The nerve you have!

HotRodBC: Nerve? You go off with that doctor character and leave me in the dust?

LongSnake_12: I'm sorry Hades, I'm a villain? What do you expect of me?

HotRodBC: Loyalty!

LongSnake_12: HAHAH, don't make me laugh

HotRodBC: Trust me you're the last person I would try to amuse

LongSnake_12: Look Hades, you're being a Drama Queen!

HotRodBC: Says the guy who wears more eyeliner than Adam Lambert

LongSnake_12: :( You're a mother fucker, ya know that?

HotRodBC: Takes one to know one :)

LongSnake_12: Well actually…I'm more of a princess fucker

HotRodBC: Then I defiantly know you :)

LongSnake_12: Lol, wait what do ya mean?

HotRodBC: What I mean is that a certain princess, that we all know and especially _love_, get's around, if ya know what I mean ;)

LongSnake_12: You don't mean?

HotRodBC: Yes :) I Hades, _lord of the underworld_, had sex with Princess Cinderella…'s step sister

LongSnake_12: Hades that doesn't count, she's not even a princess

HotRodBC: But since her sister is one, doesn't that make her…

LongSnake_12: No, that's not how it works

HotRodBC: Oh whatever! Alls I'm sayin is that girl has a donk like you'd never see ;)

LongSnake_12: Do tell ;)

HotRodBC: Dude! Where do I begin? Let's just say Prince Charming missed out

LongSnake_12: Oh that reminds me I'm still mad at you! Why of all people would try to get a prince to be an assassin?

HotRodBC: Eh, he was easy bate…Like Jasmine ;)

LongSnake_12: ROFL! WOAH! WAIT! YOU AND JAS?

HotRodBC: Yeah, she was OK. You should be happy you never went _all the way_ with her

LongSnake_12: Really that bad? Well thank Allah I didn't! But that step-sister sounds good ;)

HotRodBC: Oh dude you could totally get with her

LongSnake_12: Yeah, ya know that Doctor like never does it!

HotRodBC: Really? How are you guys friends?

LongSnake_12: I think it was the height and being skinny thing

HotRodBC: Ah...Well if you are ever in hell and want a fun time I'm still your guy :)

LongSnake_12: Will do …Uh…Thanks Hades

HotRodBC: Uhhh, you're welcome

LongSnake_12: Ya know we can now annoy the fuck out of Al and Jas with this information

HotRodBC: Haha, yeah we really could

…..

LongSnake_12: What the fuck? Okay Hades there is no point in us fighting. Let's just be on the same side again

HotRodBC: I agree Jaffy

LongSnake_12: I suggest we find a way to split up the heroes

HotRodBC: I think that princess will be our ticket hahahah (evil laugh)

LongSnake_12: No, I'm thinking a little trip to never land ;) MWHAAAAAAAA (Crazy evil laugh)

…

LongSnake_12: Hades, I have one more question

HotRodBC: Go for it

LongSnake_12: How did you manage to get with Jasmine?

HotRodBC: I was the rebound after Zeus

LongSnake_12: Ah…

….

**A/N: Sorry it was short. Don't know when or if ther will be next chapter. Basically I need your guys opinion :) Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disney: Outcast Chat**

_**a/n: hey guys, sorry that it has taken me so long to write another...life is always busy. I'm also sorry that it's kind of short but I assure you the next one will have a lot more fun and conflict :). Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and made this one of their fav stories. You guys are awesome :). I would make another one this week, but I'm going to Disney World! Totally excited about! Hopefully it will give me more inspiration. Enjoy :)**_

To_HotFor_You85: Hello?...

Seamen_69: Hey Jas…

To_HotFor_You85: Hey Eric…

…...

Seamen_69: So….this is awkward

To_HotFor_You85: Yep…

Seamen_69: What did you do to end up here; the outcast's chat?

To_HotFor_You85: Apparently when men fuck around they just get a pat on the head, but if a woman cheats all hell breaks loose!

Seamen_69: Ouch! :(

To_HotFor_You85:Ughh at first Aladdin was able to forgive me but then more secrets became unlocked. It's all that stupid, egotistical, dumb, shitty, bastard Jafar! FML!

Seamen_69: God I hate that guy! Ya know he was the one to first start spreading the rumor of—well…you know?

To_HotFor_You85: I know…That's how I heard it. So how is your life, now?

Seamen_69: Better actually. I get to be myself. What about you?

To_HotFor_You85: Absolute shit! Aladdin and I are probably getting a divorce :(

Seamen_69: Look on the bright side though…now you can be your own woman :)

To_HotFor_You85: Hmm….You're right! I can do whatever the hell I want now! Fuck yeah! I can…What do single people do?

Seamen_69: Hello! Shopping! Girl, you and me are going to have a shopping spree this Saturday!

To_HotFor_You85: OMA! That sounds perfect! :)

Seamen_69: Then we are going to hit the clubs

To_HotFor_You85:What exactly do you do at the "clubs"

Seamen_69: Drink, party, and shake what your mama gave ya ;)

To_HotFor_You85: My mother is dead…

…...

Seamen_69: You had to be the buzz kill there, didn't you?

To_HotFor_You85: Sorry, I've just never done this before

Seamen_69: It's okay, first we will start with a makeover :)

To_HotFor_You85: What does that mean!

Seamen_69: Chill. Jasmine it's the twenty first century! This whole "Princess" look isn't hot anymore. Now my stylist, the closet from Beauty and the Beast, gives me excellent advice about clothes. You should look her up. But if we can't get to her in time then I'll help you

To_HotFor_You85: Any suggestions now?

Seamen_69: Get layers on your hair and wear it down. Your shirt shows your bellybutton which could be hot, but also taken as slutty. Add more mystery! Wear a tight dress that goes up above the knee; it will show off your curves . Also wear some high heels. As I've learned both sexes like a cute butt :) lol

To_HotFor_You85: HAHA, soooooo true! Thanks! But what should I wear during the day?

Seamen_69: Ahh, now that is when you want to look elegant. Wear some nice, fitted pants and a nice, solid color tang-top. Put on a cute cardigan and some accessories and your good

To_HotFor_You85: Awesome! Wow Eric I didn't know you had so much knowledge about fashion

Seamen_69: Eh, who do ya think helped Ariel? Lol

To_HotFor_You85: Rofl!

Seamen_69: I have to say though, Jafar has impeccable taste

To_HotFor_You85: WTF?

Seamen_69: I mean, yea he does wear way too much eyeliner and uses red way too much in his color scheme, but how he uses the different varieties of red and black always amazes me. If it weren't for what he did with you I would think he could be….

To_HotFor_You85: Playing for the wrong team?

Seamen_69:Yea…But we shouldn't make that assumption

To_HotFor_You85: Why not?

Seamen_69: Oh Jas! That is so mean!

To_HotFor_You85: He's fucking JAFAR! Any shit we give him, he deserves more! Come on! He's the reason we're in this mess! It's time for pay back!

Seamen_69: I don't know about this…

To_HotFor_You85: Well start to know! Allah, I swear the only reason he wanted me close around was for a shopping buddy. He always talked about getting new furniture and what colors went best! Eric PLEASE! I want to destroy his life! He destroyed mine!

Seamen_69: I mean really, both of us had problems and he just shared them…We are the ones who do deserve this shit

To_HotFor_You85: Stop being a pussy Eric!

Seamen_69: :( I'm not a pussy

To_HotFor_You85: Fine! But Jafar is a true DICK! Don't be the pussy he can easily get inside

Seamen_69: There was sooooo many things wrong with that last sentence, and soooooo much irony

HunchBack_Gang: LOL ROFL LMAO!

To_HotFor_You85: Um, who are you?

Seamen_69: Oh, that's just the outcasts from the Hunch Back of Notre Dame

Gypsy_HotStuff: _God help the outcasts_

HunchBack_Gang: Get out of here Esmeralda and go be with your Hero, white, blond hubby!

Gypsy_HotStuff: Fine! But I was just trying to help…

HunchBack_Gang: Ughh! Women!

To_HotFor_You85: Excuse me!

HunchBack_Gang: When don't most women ever tell their husbands when they're really enjoying sex?

…...

HunchBack_Gang: Because their husbands are never there when it happens! HAHAHAHA ROFL!

Seaman_69: ? Really guys?

HunchBack_Gang: Hey we are a band of riddlers! Why do women pay so much attention to their appearance than to improving their minds?

To_HotFor_You85: Holy Allah I don't know if I wanna hear this one

HunchBack_Gang: Because most men are stupid, but few are blind.

To_HotFor_You85:…That's—That's very true lol! Men are stupid. Do you know why the tribes of Israel wandered in the desert for 40 years?

HunchBack_Gang: Why :(

To_HotFor_You85: Because even then, men couldn't stop to ask directions hahahahaha

Seamen_69: Hey! That's…a little true

To_HotFor_You85: See! Hey what do you call man, in the closet with one inch cock?

HunchBack_Gang: A regular Saturday night for Peter Pan?

Seamen_69: Gaston?

To_HotFor_You85: LOL! No! JAFAR!

HunchBack_Gang: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Seamen_69: Jasmine..I thought we agreed…

To_HotFor_You85: We agreed that we would do something with our lives! We agreed not be used anymore! We need to kick that little shit's ass and send it back to where ever the Hell it came from! Now who's with me?

HunchBack_Gang: FUCK YES!

To_HotFor_You85: Eric?

Seaman_69: Fine…But I still need a good interior designer…O well I can always ask that lamp from Beauty and The Beast. Let's do this!

HunchBack_Gang: VIVA LA REVOLUTION!

Seaman_69: ?

To_HotFor_You85: ?

HunchBack_Gang: You guys are hopeless

…...

A/N: Remeber R/R I love the comments :)


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has commented or added this to their favorite stories :) I really enjoy it! Hope you guys know some Greek history for this chat, and sorry if it gets a little "Girl Powerish" (I just watche a movie about woman in the 70's...so yea lol) Any way, hope you all enjoy this chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Chuck Norris, Or Pixar**_

**Disney Chat 11**

TopGuns95: Alright Hades you have some explaining to do

HotRodBC: Herc! What an UNpleasent surprise. To what do I owe this explanation thingy to?

TopGuns95: Well yesterday, as I was going over my Chuck Norris handbook, these dumb monsters came along and attacked me. I easily defeated them, they were pussies, but that still left the question of who sent the monsters. I had to think hard

HotRodBC: So I assume that took around…half century? Am I right :)

TopGuns95: Actually I simply guessed it was you, I mean you are my enemy

HotRodBC: Herc, I'm shocked you would make such a wild accusation. There are many Disney villains, how could you just assume it was me?

TopGuns95: Like I said, they were pussy monsters

Imabeast: OH SHIIIIIT!

HotRodBC: Beasty go back to humping your wife's leg

Imabeast: How about you go back to your palace, o wait you don't have one! BURN!

TopGuns95: ROFL!

JokerFan_105: Hey beast, at least I stay true to my animal aspects!

Imabeast: Yea, and at least I don't try to go all Hamlet on my brother and his son

JokerFan_105: Hamlet! Sounds very tasty :)

TopGuns95: Enough! Hades I wanna know why you sent those monsters on me?

HotRodBC: Eh, just felt like it :)

TopGuns95: No one just _feels_ like attacking someone else without a reason

HotRodBC: Ok, I'm so sorry I ruined your Chucky Norris loser book. I promise, next time I'll do it when your wiping your lumpy ass

JokerFan_105: Damn! HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Hot_Nut_Meg: O my Zeus! Really? Are you guys at it again! Listen Hades, Herc has done nothing to you! Leave him the fuck alone or I will personally get Zeus to go all lightning bolt on your ass!

Imabeast: Hmmhmmm! You tell him girl :) lol

HotRodBC: Yes Meg, I understand Zeus and you have a very _personal_ relationship ;) If ya catch my drift

Hot_Nut_Meg: HADES! That's like the sickest thing you've ever made up. Zeus is my father-in-law and nothing more

HotRodBC: I've heard differently… ;)

TopGuns95: You better lay off Hades or I'll—

Hot_Nut_Meg: Herc, I got this. Now listen here Hades, you can get into mine, or anyone else's sexual business and screw it up. But we all know yours is down the tubes, and I don't mean fallopian tubes. So how about you stop using sex as your way to "meddle" with us and try to actually use your mind, which, trust me, we all know you have little of, to go find a new insult. When you do, come back and tell me :). I'm sure I'll be dead by then, by natural causes :)

….

TopGuns95: MEG! I'M SO FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!

Imabeast: Damn! She can bring the heat, but can Hades stay in the kitchen :) haaha

HotRodBC: Oh HA HA HA :( You're so cleaver. Well I would reply to the bitch's comment but I have to go golfing with the Jaf-Man. Good bye losers!

Hot_Nut_Meg: Thank Hera he's gone!

JokerFan_105: But I'm still here hoe!

Imabeast: Why?

JokerFan_105: To be honest, I have absolutely no clue. But I'm getting hungry…hmm I wonder where Zazu is… ughh goodbye

Imabeast: So Meg, what was that whole thing about Zeus all about?

Hot_Nut_Meg: Ugh, just a load of garbage that Hades made up

.89: That's defiantly not what I heard darling

Hot_Nut_Meg: Hey Ursula, I didn't know donuts had tentacles…o wait you're just fat :)

.89: Hm, I didn't know sluts could have chicken legs :)

TopGuns95: Ladies, Ladies, chill. Now Meg, I'm just wondering, is what she saying true?

Hot_Nut_Meg: You think I have chicken legs!

TopGuns95: I mean about Zeus

Hot_Nut_Meg: NO! Hercules I love you!

.89: Don't believe the whore, she cheated on you wonder boy

TopGuns95: Ursula there is no way I'm goin to believe you, I mean you're pure evil

.89: Evil doesn't mean I lie ;)

Imabeast: Um…yea it kind of does…

.89: What do you know you ugly beast?

Imabeast: I know that you're a bitch

.89: Well thank you captain Obvious!

Hot_Nut_Meg: Sorry but lol

Imabeast: Ugh, this is why my palace isn't near any bodies of water. Sea Witches are bitches. I'm out you guys, c ya

TopGuns95: Oh my Athena, Ursula can you please leave

.89: Darling, don't you wanna hear about the affair your wife had with your father-in-law?

TopGuns95: That's not true, so stop spreading rumors about it!

.89: Suit yourself, but don't come crying to me when you find out the sad truth

TopGuns95: I can guarantee that, because I'm Hercules and I don't cry ;)

.89: O dear, Meg I can see why you cheated on him. I'm leaving this pointless conversation. Bye

TopGuns95: What a bitch!

Hot_Nut_Meg: Already established, Herc

TopGuns95: O…Yea it was :)

Hot_Nut_Meg: I miss Aladdin and Jas

TopGuns95: That was out of the blue

Hot_Nut_Meg: I mean, I just miss hanging out with them. They were one of the few Disney couples who weren't actually crazy

TopGuns95: Well Mulan and Shang are cool. Also the Frog Princess guys are nice

Hot_Nut_Meg: See, we even forget their names! Ugh, just fuck it! I'm just so over Disney, I wanna go somewhere new…Like Pixar!

TopGuns95: Pixar?

Hot_Nut_Meg: Yea! They have cars that can talk! They also have toys that can talk! And ants that can talk! And well, they just have a lot of things that talk :)

TopGuns95: Lol, that sounds nice. But Meg, who's going to protect Greece?

Hot_Nut_Meg: There are other Gods

TopGuns95: What is that suppose to mean?

Hot_Nut_Meg: Ummm, that there are a lot of people/Gods who can protect the place if you take a leave…

TopGuns95: But…Uhhhh…How do I say this nicely…IM THE BEST! I mean I have beaten Hades countless of times. No villain can shake me :)

Hot_Nut_Meg: Fine Herc, but don't you ever get sick of it all? Don't you ever want adventure?

TopGuns95: I get adventure every day, so no

Hot_Nut_Meg: Well I do! And I want you to be with me :) Cause I love you 3

TopGuns95: I love you too honey 3 But can we discuss this later, Phil wants to go golfing

Hot_Nut_Meg: Really? What am I just another piece of meat?

TopGuns95: No, it's just Phil has a big temper

Hot_Nut_Meg: O, you know that I'm 10 times worst than him :(

TopGuns95: Meg, please, I need some guy time. And since Aladdin has been all depressed lately Phil, sadly, is my only option. Plus I'd rather talk to you alone…if ya catch my drift ;)

Hot_Nut_Meg: Hm, well you can be all alone tonight, just by yourself :(

TopGuns95: Meg, we'll talk about this later. Now I have to go, I love you, bye 3

…..

To_HotFor_You85: Hey Meg, what's up? You asked me to come into this chat

Hot_Nut_Meg: Jas, it's awful!

To_HotFor_You85: What's wrong sweety? :(

Hot_Nut_Meg: It's Herc, he's being an arrogant asshole who isn't worth a fuck of my time!

To_HotFor_You85: Damn, you must really be pissed

Hot_Nut_Meg: I am! He doesn't want to explore or do anything adventurous with me unless it involves monsters. And that includes in the bedroom :(

To_HotFor_You85: What do ya mean?

Hot_Nut_Meg: It's always on the same days, at the same time, and always in the same position! The key word here is SAME! It's driving me insane

To_HotFor_You85: I'm sorry dear, why don't you try something new?

Hot_Nut_Meg: I've tried, but he just doesn't get into it! I'm sorry I'm complaining about my life when yours isn't that great either

To_HotFor_You85: No need to apologize, I'm actually starting to enjoy my life :)

Hot_Nut_Meg: Really? Why?

To_HotFor_You85: Cause I'm not restricted anymore! I don't have to go to dumb Disney meetings or deal with Aladdin's antics. I can relax and just be myself :)

Hot_Nut_Meg: But don't you miss Al?

To_HotFor_You85: Part of me always will, but most of me won't. I guess I just rushed into the marriage too quickly. And even through all his bullshit, evilness, and plain cruelty Jafar did demonstrate that I wasn't ready to be tied down to just one person. I wanted to explore myself

….

I_Shooter_45: Omg! This is such a pussy conversation! But I guess I could expect that from two women, hahahaha (evil laugh)

Hot_Nut_Meg: Clayton is that you? I couldn't tell from not smelling the stench of an ass's behind :)

To_HotFor_You85: ROFL! So true :)

I_Shooter_45: Listen ladies, I'm board! I just wanted to see how my two little cheaters are doin? Maybe if things go well we could go back to my place ;)

To_HotFor_You85: First of all: EWWWWWWWWWW! Second of all: NO WAY IN HELL!

Hot_Nut_Meg: You said it Jas. Now scram Clayton, I mean who even likes you?

I_Shooter_45: Cruel a De Vil

To_HotFor_You85: Of course! Lol

Hot_Nut_Meg: Just go, we don't want you around

I_Shooter_45: You can't blame a guy for trying it with the two most notorious gals in Disney

To_HotFor_You85: O shut up! What do you know about our lives?

I_Shooter_45: Well, for starters, you both did the same guy

To_HotFor_You85: What do ya mean?

I_Shooter_45: I mean, you both did Zeus

…..

To_HotFor_You85: MEG? WTF?

Hot_Nut_Meg: FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH ZEUS!

I_Shooter_45: Oh don't deny it honey! We all know you did it

Hot_Nut_Meg: Well I didn't, you may leave now!

I_Shooter_45: Fine, but don't deny what was put inside…you :)

To_HotFor_You85: Meg, was he being truthful? :(

Hot_Nut_Meg: NO NO NO! Why would I sleep with my father-in-law? I have no clue why these villains are making these false allegations, but I'm gonna make them stop!

To_HotFor_You85: You go girl! O I have some juicy gossip to tell you!

Hot_Nut_Meg: Spill! (even though that was totally random…)

To_HotFor_You85: Lol, I know J Well ya know Jafar?

Hot_Nut_Meg: DUH!

To_HotFor_You85: Haha, well did you know that he's gay?

Hot_Nut_Meg: WHAT? How do you know this?

To_HotFor_You85: Evidence: He is great at fashion, he likes to decorate, and frankly he's only ever slept with me and Mal…nd I don't really count Mal

Hot_Nut_Meg: O my Artimis, you're right! How could I not see it before?

To_HotFor_You85: I know lol! But remember, you didn't hear it from me ;)

Hot_Nut_Meg: Right ;) Well I gotta go, they have this new thing called "Democracy" that I wanna try out...Idk if it's goin to last though. C ya :)

To_HotFor_You85: Gtg too, bye :)

…..

Gossip_Cow14: Man did I get some great gossip from this chat :)

TheBESTGod1: Yea you did :)

Gossip_Cow14: Especially the part when Meg said she didn't sleep with you ;)

TheBESTGod1: I know, she totally didn't ;)

Gossip_Cow14: Thanks for helping me Zeus :)

TheBESTGod1: No problem Clara, you're a pretty cool cow btw

Gossip_Cow14: Thanks Zeus, you're not too bad yourself :)

TheBESTGod1: Hey why don't you stop on by and have a drink. We could discuss some other crazy rumors…maybe make some ourselves ;)

Gossip_Cow14: Oh Zeus, I'd be delighted ;)

_**A/N: So what did you think? Please R/R :) Thanks!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Okay I know it's been a while (let's just say life gets really busy before summer). I'm not going to be near a computer much this summer (Volunteering at an overnight camp) so i decided to make 2 chapters! Hope you all enjoy them. Thanks Again for Reading :)**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own disney, the Aladdin TV Show (i couldn't resist puting a refrence in), or Sex and The City_

**Disney Chat**

LongSnake_12: Heya Hades!

HotRodBC: O…Uh hi Jafar

LongSnake_12: So what crazy meddling shall we do today :)

HotRodBC: Listen Jafar, I don't really know if today I'm really up for "meddling"

LongSnake_12: Why the hell not?

HotRodBC: Ya know, just kind of tired. I'll tell ya Hell takes a lot of energy to run

LongSnake_12: Ummm that's why you're a fricken GOD! You're energy is eternal

HotRodBC: Right, well to tell you the truth, it's about my father

LongSnake_12: Isn't he dead?

HotRodBC: I mean yeah…but Father's day was on Sunday and it made me remember all the shit he did to me

LongSnake_12: Didn't he eat you?

HotRodBC: He did, then arrogant Zeus had to just save the day :(

LongSnake_12: Oh so now you owe him your life

HotRodBC: NO! I NEVER OWE ANYTHING TO THAT DUMB ASS!

LongSnake_12: Then why are you so irritated?

HotRodBC: It just makes me really sad that my father tried to eat me :(

…...

LongSnake_12: WHAT THE HELL HADES? I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE FUCKING KING OF THE UNDERWORLD! MTFU!

HotRodBC: MTFU?

LongSnkae_12: Man The Fuck Up!

HotRodBC: _I know you want to_

LongSnake_12: What is that suppose to mean?

HotRodBC: Well Jafar, I've been hearing stuff

LongSnake_12: What kind of stuff?

HotRodBC: How do I put this lightly…That you're as gay as Prince Eric

…...

LongSnake_12: WHAT! (Fire bursts up)

HotRodBC: Sorry man, people talk

LongSnake_12: HOW DARE YOU ACCUE ME OF SUCH THINGS!

HotRodBC: It's not so bad…I mean you can now go shopping all the time, eat good food, and watch Sex and The City!

LongSnake_12: What the hell is Sex and The City? It sounds like a show where cougars try to be young again and have stupid affairs

HotRodBC: IT HAS GOOD WRITING!

LongSnake_12: Alright…But I'm not gay so there is nothing to worry about

HotRodBC: Are you sure?

LongSnake_12: Um…YEAH! Please Hades, I had sex with Jasmine and Mal

HotRodBC: Okay Jasmine was more like third base and I've heard some stuff about you and Mal

LongSnake_12: First, I have no clue what the hell you mean by _bases_, is that a Greece sport or something? Second of all, how are you hearing all these rumors? Only me, you, and that cow woman make up crazy gossip

HotRodBC: And princesses

LongSnake_12: Damn it! You're right…And I know the dirty bitch who started them :)

HotRodBC: I think we both do

HotRodBC/LongSnake_12: (at the same time…) MULAN/JASMINE!

LongSnake_12: Mulan?

HotRodBC: Ancient Chinese Secret :)

LongSnake_12: (Raises eyebrow)…Hmm so what shall we do about this little shrew

HotRodBC: Wanna roast her in the pits of Hell?

LongSnake_12: Oh Hades, you can put lipstick on a pig but it's still a pig. No, roasting will only make her scream, which isn't good enough. Hmmm, what would make her never open her trap again…

Judge_U: I got some ideas

HotRodBC: Woah Frollo! I thought you were playing for the God side

Judge_U: I am and God doesn't like liars

LongSnake_12: He also doesn't like killing, stealing, or sex before marriage, however you've managed to accomplish all three :)

Judge_U: You spineless, godless—

LongSnake_12: Trust me, I have _more_ than you'll ever have

HotRodBC: Bam! You've just been toasted! :)

LongSnake_12: Just stick with "burn" Hades

Judge_U: Look, I can help you guys

HotRodBC: How so?

Judge_U: I'm great friends with Sleeping Beauty. And even though she devotes all her trust in me, Jesus she can get annoying! I mean is she so blind to realize that her husband is an alcoholic! Any ways, since she tells me everything I know all the princesses' secrets and weaknesses

LongSnake_12: _All_ the princesses'

Judge_U: Yes,_ all :)_

HotRodBC: Am I missing _all_ of this conversation

LongSnake_12: Just leave the puns to me. So Frollo, how about you share some of those delicious secrets

HotRodBC: Ya know saying words like _delicious_ doesn't really help your cause. And Frollo why do ya wanna help us?

Judge_U: Because I will not let these rumors of blasphemy go on any longer. I will tell you all you want to know, but not here. You never know who's eavesdropping on your conversation

.89: Like me

LongSnake_12: Ursula is there any conversation you can keep your tentacles out of?

.89: Was that you trying to be funny Jafar? Cause if it was, no one is laughing

HotRodBC: Oh shit!

Judge_U: Ya know Ursula, I don't even believe in your existence

.89: I can come over there and you can find out!

LongSnake_12: Let's just settle down now. Ursula, you're obviously BFFs with Mal so what can we do to make you not say a word about this to her. As you remember, we're not supposed to be meddling anymore

.89: I don't know boys. It's always so much fun to ruin your plans

HotRodBC: Alright Ursula, I will have sex with you

…...

.89: Ummmhhhmmm…WTF? HADES THAT'S SICK! Plus I can do better than you

LongSnake_12: Hades, what the hell were you thinking?

HotRodBC: I know the ladies can't resist this ;)

Judge_U: Good God man! That's disgusting

HotRodBC: Like you're face! BURN!

.89: Alright, I'll just let you guys battle this out while I tell Mal everything

LongSnake_12: Don't you dare leave! Now state your price

.89: I would say your voice, but it sounds like an annoying bird dying

LongSnake_12: No, that's just Iago

.89: Trust me darling, it's not. Hmm, how about I get half of your powers?

LongSnake_12: NO! Absolutely not!

.89: Then I guess Mal will be delighted to hear about your fascinating plan

Judge_U: How about I offer you salvation and forgiveness?

.89: Um, nice try but NO!

HotRodBC: I can get you a date with Justin Beiber or steal Selena Gomez's looks

.89: Are you inquiring that I need little boy in my life or that I'm ugly?

HotRodBC: Neither…Well maybe both…No none!

LongSnake_12: Bring it together Hades! How about I let you have the Black Sands, Ursula?

.89: Now you're just trying to reduce me to petty little TV creations Disney made to make more money? Yeah Jafar, I'm not an idiot! I know about the Black Sands and I know who rules over it (a.k.a not you!). So either try something else or watch your plans be shattered

HotRodBC: Holy Shit! Ursula you're a bad ass!

Judge_U: Excuse me Hades, but shit is nowhere near holy

LongSnake_12: Fine Ursula…How about in exchange for you keeping quiet about our plans I kill King Triton?

.89: How the hell are ya gonna do that?

LongSnake_12: I don't know. How hard can it be to kill a king?

.89: OH DON'T YOU EVEN GO THERE!

LongSnake_12: Oh come on Ursula, don't go all PMS on me. Do we have a deal or not?

.89: Fine, but only if you can find a way to kill Triton by tomorrow

LongSnake_12: Ok, whatever. Alright Frollo let's go disgust these secrets

Judge_U: God willing

HotRodBC: Yeah…Let's bounce

.89: Remember our deal ;)

LongSnake_12: I will don't worry


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Yay there is an actual plot! Hope you guys are liking the chats. This is my last update for awhile, just a warning. Thanks for reading and if you are getting the minor refrences then you're awesome :) Thanks for reading**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own disney, never have, never will_

**Disney Chat**

TopGuns95: Hey Aladdin!

Diamondboy3: Hi Herc

TopGuns95: What's up man

Diamondboy3: Ya know, same old same old :(

TopGuns95: Oh come on dude it's been months since Jasmine left. It's time to move on

Diamondboy3: I know, it's just hard

TopGuns95: How about we have a boys night out. We could invite John Smith, Shang, and defiantly Prince Phillip; that guy knows how to party

Diamondboy3: Thanks, but no thanks. Every night has been a _boys night_ with Genie, Iago, and Abu! Genie tries to make me happy and Iago and Abu steal from people: They drive me mad!

TEAFOR_2: Not as mad as me! Hehehehehehehehahahehe!

TopGuns95: Mad Hatter? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in rehab

TEAFOR_2: They can't stop me from drinking tea! Hahehahehahehah! :)

Diamondboy3: Shit this sucks camel ass

TEAFOR_2: When did Al over there start to swear?

Diamondboy3: Since my life is a living hell which gets shit upon everyday by every fucking thing possible

TEAFOR_2: Hey it could be worst; you could be married to my wife :) ! HHERHEHEHAHEHAH! GET IT? CAUSE I DON'T GOT ONE! HAHAHAHAHEHEHEH!

…...

TopGuns95: Hatter! Not cool man, not cool

TEAFOR_2: What? I was only jokin! We all know that Al has the prettiest wife around

…...

TEAFOR_2: Did I say something?

Diamondboy3: JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!

TopGuns95: Calm down Al. Hatter how about you go and find a nice tea shop. I heard one just opened around Bell's Book Shop

TEAFOR_2: That sounds like a fantastic idea! See you two ninny-heads later :)

…...

TopGuns95: Ya know he didn't mean it Aladdin

Diamondboy3: That isn't an excuse Herc!

TopGuns95: Um…Well yeah it kind of is…It's Hatter, Aladdin, he doesn't think before he speaks. You just have to accept that

Diamondboy3: The hell I do!

TopGuns95: What's with all this swearing?

Diamondboy3: Herc! I'm done being another pussy Disney prince! The only thing I want is Jasmine and she's attracted to bad boys! So what do I have to do? Act like bad ass to win her again

TopGuns95: Really? Al, you're acting like a teenage boy

Diamondboy3: You and I are both like nineteen?

TopGuns95: Right. But Jasmine isn't in love with the bad boys, she just likes…fucking them…

Diamondboy3: Is that no different than love?

TopGuns95: Oh shit! Didn't anyone ever explain to you the birds and the bees?

Diamondboy3: WTF?

TopGuns95: Fuck! Okay Aladdin, I'm just going to give you the basics. Sex does not equal love

Diamondboy3: Then what does it mean?

TopGuns95: Damn this might take a while…

…..

…...

…...

…...

Diamondboy3: So people have sex for different reasons?

TopGuns95: Exactly!

Diamondboy3: It all makes sense now!

TopGuns95: Thank Aphrodite! Now remember the important thing I said?

Diamondboy3: Always wake up early and dash out?

TopGuns95: Bingo! Also make sure she doesn't see you as you're chasing away

Diamondboy3: I still don't see how this will help me get Jasmine back?

TopGuns95: Didn't you dump her?

Diamondboy3: Yeah :( It was dumb and stupid. But now she won't return any of my messages. She hates me and I love her; why is life one big shit fest?

BestVillian1: Tell me about it

TopGuns95: Maleficent! What the fuck are you doing here?

BestVillian1: Shut up _Wonder boy_! I'm not here to wreak evil on you

Diamondboy3: Then why are you here?

BestVillain1: I'm trying to figure out who is starting this wild rumor about Jafar being gay

Diamondboy3: ROFL! So true! Haha

TopGuns95: Lol, well who ever did was sure cleaver :)

BestVillian1: SILENCE! Now I may hate Jafar at times

Diamondboy3: That's a big understatement

BestVillian1: SHUT UP! As I was saying, I may hate Jafar at times but I hate it even more when heroes make pathetic rumors up about Disney Villians

TopGuns95: Why did you caps lock the "V" in villains?

BestVillian1: Cause we deserve it :)

Diamondboy3: Okay…Any who, Maleficent, we have no idea who started this awesome rumor so just leave us alone

BestVillain1: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME! YOU NO GOOD STREET-RAT!

Diamondboy3: Interesting thing; I'm not fazed by that name anymore, in fact I'm proud of it. Now go be a bitch somewhere else cause that's all you're ever going to be! A big bitch who has hidden feelings to a guy who will never love you and live a cold desperate life alone in a castle with a blue Genie, an annoying parrot who talks like Gilbert Godfrey, and a monkey who is a kleptomaniac!

…...

TopGuns95: Al, you really need some help

BestVillain1: Holy shit! And I thought my life was rough

Diamondboy3: Sorry, I'm just going to leave now…

…...

To_HotFor_You85: OMA! :( :( :( I can't believe I did this to Aladdin

BestVillain1: JASMINE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

TopGuns95: Cool it Mal. Jasmine and I made arrangements for her to spy on this conversation

BestVillain1: Why?

TopGuns95: Cause she wants Aladdin back and I needed to prove to her that he wasn't mad at her

BestVillain1: Wait! You guys broke up? AND NO ONE INVITED ME TO THE DIVORCE CEREMONY!

To_HotFor_You85: Ummmm…There is no such thing as a divorce ceremony

BestVillain1: Right

TopGuns95: So now you see Jas that Al misses you, _desperately_! And I know you're enjoying your new single life, but you guys belong together!

To_HotFor_You85: I know There is just a lot of hurt feelings

BestVillain1: Shit! This is getting too _mushy gushy_ for me. I'm leaving

To_HotFor_You85: Wait Malefincent!

BestVillain1: WHAT?

To_HotFor_You85: I started the rumor about Jafar

BestVillain1: And why are you telling me this?

To_HotFor_You85: Cause I was hoping you could aid me in it?

BestVillain1: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I HELP YOU?

To_HotFor_You85: Cause Jafar is a true asshole who ruined both of our lives

BestVillain1: True

TopGuns95: Wait? How the hell did he ruin Mal's life? Didn't you break up with him?

BestVillain1: I did, but he made me lie

TopGuns95: In the bed right ;)

BestVillain1: NO!

TopGuns95: Hahah—Wait! Did you guys? I thought you did? But—what?

BestVillain1: God! Can your hero mind really not grasp the grip on the situation?

TopGuns95: So you guys never did…

To_HotFor_You85: Sex, Herc

BestVillain1: Yes. And now this tramp is trying to wreck everything

To_HotFor_You85: Honesty is the best policy :)

TopGuns95: Wait—why did you lie to all of us?

BestVillain1: Besides for me being a villain, thus lying; Jafar is still a fellow villain and we must stick together. I promised him that I wouldn't reveal his secret if he gave me his word that he would never try to become the #1 villain. What I'm trying to figure out is how Jasmine found out about all of this?

To_HotFor_You85: Well your crow knew about it and Iago is BFFs with the bird, so naturally they started to talk about it. And since we all know Iago can never keep his mouth shut, I overheard him one day blabbering about it with Jafar.

TopGuns95: So how long have you known about this?

To_HotFor_You85: Before I met Aladdin. That's why I knew when he took me into his room last night we wouldn't actually _do it_

TopGuns95: Damn!

BestVillain1: Yeah, so what makes you think I would want to help you?

To_HotFor_You85: Because he is starting to break his half of the bargain

BestVillain1: WHAT!

To_HotFor_You85: Yeah, he's been telling villains to vote for him in the upcoming villain elections

BestVillain1: How do you know this information?

To_HotFor_You85: Cause I'm an eavesdropper and still good friends with Iago, who gives me great gossip

TopGuns95: Lol, it's always the annoying bird

BestVillain1: Wow, you actually made a very intellectual statement. Mmmwhahahaha (evil laugh)

To_HotFor_You85: Whatever. Do we have a deal or not? You help me get Jafar to publicly fess up to this rumor and I will make sure you keep your place on top

TopGuns95: That's what she said ;)

BestVillain1: NOT FUNNY! And Jasmine how exactly will you guarantee that I will still have my spot?

To_HotFor_You85: Well once Jafar publicly comes out, villains will be flabbergasted and confused. You can make up some story about why you lied and show your villain pride (or whatever you call it). Then make an example of Jafar, and there you go: Everyone will be terrified of you :)

BestVillain1: Hmmm…I like the way you think. Are you sure you're not a villain?

To_HotFor_You85: All I want is for that jerk to leave me and my friends alone. So do we have a deal?

BestVillain1: Fine, but if this backfires it's your head!

TopGuns95: Isn't that the Red Queen's job? Lol

BestVillain1: Oh, what the hell are we goin to do about demigod over here?

To_HotFor_You85: Herc are you going to share this with anyone?

TopGuns95: I swear on Zeus!

To_HotFor_You85: Good, cause if you say a word I will tell everyone about how you wetted the bed until you were fifteen

TopGuns95: IT'S NATURAL FOR GODS AND GODESSES!

To_HotFor_You85: See, he won't talk

BestVillain1: Alright, well I best be off. I can't be seen with heroes. Bye!

TopGun95: JASMINE! WHAT THE HELL?

To_HotFor_You85: Chill Herc

TopGuns95: How did you discover my secret?

To_HotFor_You85: I'm the queen of gossiping :)

TopGuns95: And why are you going off making deal with villains; Malefincent! For Aries Sake!

To_HotFor_You85: Relax, I have a plan :)

TopGuns95: And what is it?

To_HotFor_You85: Well Jafar is obviously not going to come out publicly and he'll probably get really pissed at Mal for not keeping her word

TopGuns95: But he isn't keeping his either

To_HotFor_You85: You actually believed me? I guess I make a better actress then I thought. Lol!

TopGuns95: Okay who are you and what have you done with Jasmine?

To_HotFor_You85: It's me :) Herc I'm sorry. It's just been really hard. The villains have made my life Hell and now I just want to go back to normal. I want to be with Aladdin again and not have to deal with this shit

TopGuns95: YAY! Then we can have couples night again! Meg and I have trying to find a couple to do it with for months. Shang and Mulan got too competitive when it came to Catch-Phrase. Sleeping Beauty and Phillip…Well that was just awkward. Bell and Beast are always busy buying furniture. Tia and Navine kept on bickering then started to make out. It's just not the same without you guys

To_HotFor_You85: So the only reason you want me and Aladdin to get back together again is so you and Meg have people to hang out with?

TopGuns95: Is there any other reason?

To_HotFor_You85: Lol! Herc you never change :)

**Please Review! And give me some suggestions of what characters you want to see more of :) Thanks again for reading**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Okay...It's been forever! I'm really sorry :( Take this as a holiday present...that I should've had done during Thanksgiving. Well here it is. I hope you all enjoy, and from now on these chats will be more about random funny topics and not have as many dramatic plots. Thank you to all my fans :) Love you guys. Read and Review (oh and hopefully you get some of my references) **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own disney...but one day...**_

**Disney chat 14**

We_Screwed_You: I love Thanksgiving! Don't you guys?

PrideRock95: What's Thanksgiving?

Imabeast: ?

Diamondboy3: ?

We_Screwed_You: Only the best holiday ever! It was a couple weeks about. It's celebrating how the pilgrims and the Native Americans got together during a time of hardship and gave thanks to one another for helping out. Then the pilgrims turned their backs to their native friends and basically created a mass genocide. Yay whites! :)

Diamondboy3: Well this is awkward…

We_Screwed_You: Don't worry Al, our people have already had our troubles and now we can trade

Diamondboy3: Yay?...

PrideRock95: So how are you and Jas, Al?

Diamondboy3: Good, and by good I mean having sex ;)

Imabeast: WOOT WOOT!

We_Screwed_You: Shazam!

PrideRock95: Boom goes the dynamite!

Diamondboy3: Since when did we all of catch phrases?

Imabeast: Damn writers…

Diamondboy3: Hey, where is Herc?

We_Screwed_You: I heard he is having family problems

PrideRock95: Well when your dad fucks anything with a vagina, your uncle is pure evil, your mom is a bitch when she doesn't get her way, and you have a wife like Meg—can you blame the guy?

Imabeast: I guess not

Shang_-34: Hey guys :)

We_Screwed_You: What up Shang man?

Shang_-34: Well word on the street is that Jafar is officially playing for the other side. LOL

Diamondboy3: WTF? HE'S GOOD NOW? HE'S ON OUR TEAM? HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?

Imabeast: THIS IS ABSURB!

PrideRock95: I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS!

We_Screwed_You: LOUD NOISES!

Shang_-34: I didn't mean that he is good. Let's just say he's in the closet right now. ;)

Diamondboy3: Shang we all know Jafar likes to have his weird villain style but what does that have to do with "playing for the other side"?

Shang_-34: HE IS GAY! A HOMOSEXUAL! IN LOVE WITH MEN! DO YOU GET ME NOW?

….

Imabest: Makes sense

PrideRock95: Wouldn't put it passed him

We_Screwed_You: Explains a lot

Diamondboy3: Now I understand why he hated seeing me without my shirtless vest…

Shang_-34: Ok…Didn't need to know that. Anyways everyone is making this a big deal; I'm surprised you guys haven't heard about it

PrideRock95: Sorry, but my main focus right now is how to overcome those damn honey badgers!

Imabeast: DUDE, ARE YOU FOR REAL? LOL! HAHAHAHAH! HONEY BADGERS? WTF?

We_Screwed_You: HEHEHEHE WHAT DID THEY DO? STEAL YOUR HONEY? AHHAHAH

PrideRock95: Laugh all you want but when they attack your balls don't come crying to me!

Diamondboy3: ROFL!

Shang_-34: LMAO! Dude we will never live you down for this. But let's not get distracted from the main point of our conversation

We_Screwed_You: Right…Because we never diverge from anything lol :)

Diamondboy3: So wait—if Jaffy is gay; why did he do it with my wife and Mal?

Imabeast: Well I have to say Mal kind of looks like a dude…

PrideRock95: haha, point.

Shang_-34: I think he just did it with Jas to secure his manhood or something….

Diamondboy3: This is weird shit

We_Screwed_You: I know…Wait what if him and Eric?

PrideRock95: Hell naw! Eric would never be with a low-life like him. Right? I mean Eric could do better…

Diamondboy3: Yeah, Eric still knows wrong from right

Charming;): Bonjour guys!

Imabeast: Oh great it's Charming

Diamondboy3: Didn't we tell you to never show your punk ass around here ever again?

Charming;): It's a free country!

We_Screwed_You: That's only in America buddy! Go back to your FrenchyMcFrenchFrance town, or wherever the hell you're from!

Charming;): Look guys I only wanna talk about what's on everyone's mind

PrideRock95: HONEY BADGERS?

Charming;): Um…No! Our new in the closet villain ;)

Imabeast: No Charming we already discussed how Jafar doesn't have weird fashion taste; he's just gay

Shang_-34: Oy!

Diamondboy3: So like does everyone know this now?

Charming;): Dude! Hasn't Mal come around and told you guys?

PrideRock95: Wait, Mal has been spreading this? But why?

Charming;): Beats me

Shang_-34: Maybe they have a secret vendetta with each other for many years?

We_Screwed_You: Now Shang, I know Natalie Portman was super hot in that movie but right now there are more important matters

Shang_-34: Why am I friends with you?

To_HotFor_You85: OMA! Al did you hear?

Diamondboy3: That Jaffy is gay?

To_HotFor_You85: Oh everyone knows that. I'm talking about the big sale on midriff showing tops. But yeah, you didn't know he was playing for the other side now?

PrideRock95: He's not good! He's gay

Shang_-34: Throw me off of a cliff now!

Diamondboy3: Jasmine how long have you known about this?

To_HotFor_You85: I mean…Probably longer than most. I did…

We_Screwed_You: Had basically sex with him

To_HotFor_You85: Thanks John :(

We_Screwed_You: No problem :)

Diamondboy3: So how is this all going to pan out?

To_HotFor_You85: Well it's really strange that it is Mal who is doing all of this. I heard that she is going to make Jafar come out

Shang_-34: I wanna see that

Charming;): I think it's happening soon

Hotbite23: Guys come on! Mal and Jaf are going at it!

…...


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Don't get mad at me if there are spelling errors, sorry. I hope you guys like this. I just wanna note that I know sometimes my endings for chats aren't the best, just bare with me. Also there are many random characters popping into this chat-just a heads up. Alright enjoy :) **_

**Disney Chat 15**

LongSnake_12: Alright Mal, what the hell are you doing?

BestVillain1: Giving you the punishment you deserve; the truth!

LongSnake_12: ? WTF? What have I done to deserve punishment?

BestVillain1: Oh, you know…

LongSnake_12: Ok so I got drunk with Hades and we pissed in the Madhatter's tea. I don't think that is grounds for punishment, in fact I think it was pretty hilarious

HotRodBC: Lol, that was pretty classic :)

BestVillain1: Ugh! I'm not talking about that!

LongSnake_12: Then I don't get why you are making these pathetic rumors that I'm gay… I mean we…and other people…I'm attracted to women!

BestVillain1: We didn't do anything Jafar! We made a deal which you are breaking

LongSnake_12: ?

BestVillain1: Oh don't play dumb! We all know you are running up against me for number villain position

LongSnake_12: What? Why would I ever get so superficial as to run for a dumb position that holds little power?

BestVillain1: MY TITLE MEANS MORE POWER THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE! I WILL SHOW YOU THE WRATH OF MY POWER!

LongSnake_12: Really? You think threatening words are going to make me quiver? Sorry honey but I think you are very mistaken

BestVillain1: Oh, but words have so much power. I mean now the whole Disney universe knows your deep little secret ;)

LongSnake_12: That twisted lie you made up? Please no one believes that…

Shang_-34: I do!

Imabeast: I do!

TopGuns95: I do!

Charming;): I do!

BookWorm1: I do!

MaidFish_23: I do!

DontEatApple7: I most certainly do!

JokerFan_105: I do!

DevilSister1: I agree!

LongSnake_12: OK WE GET IT! I guess you are more convincing than I thought Mal

BestVillain1: You should have never doubted me. Now end your silly little run for Best villain and this will all be finished

LongSnake_12: Even if I were trying to get that insignificant title, I would never stop for this—

BestVillain1: Wait! You're telling me that you weren't running against me?

LongSnake_12: Obviously, I have way more important things to do

Diamondboy3: Like shopping lol :)

LongSnake_12: Oh great! The stench of street-rat fills air. Tell me boy do you ever butt out of other's business?

Diamondboy3: Do you ever stop being an asshole?

Charming;): Oh dang!

LongSnake_12: I'm not the one smelling like absolute shit all the time, I mean seriously man! Clean yourself once and a while hahahaha

HotRodBC: LOL!

BestVillain1: THAT'S ENOUGH! Now let's not get distracted from the original point of this conversation. So you're not running against me?

LongSnake_12: Read my text: N-O!

BestVillain1: But Jasmine said—

LongSnake_12: Did you honestly get duped from a doff Princess? My how the mighty have fallen. HAHAHAHAH Just thinking about how one of the most powerful villains got tricked by a dumb girl…well that certainly is something to be ashamed of. ROFL

BestVillain1: HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!

LongSnake_12: Can you stop with the threats just once? Really they are making horrible wrinkle lines.

Diamondboy3: And you're the one to talk Jafar? You got tricked by me and Jasmine

LongSnake_12: Yeah…But not over chat room where words are hollow

Diamondboy3: True…LOL! Mal got tricked by my wife!

Charming;): LMAO

JokerFan_105: AHAHAHAHA

BestVillain1: God, is every Disney character in this chat

Robin_In_TheHood4: Yep

BestVillain1: Who are you?

Robin_In_TheHood4: I'm Robin Hood! I saved Lady—

BestVillain1: Whatever!

LongSnake_12: I wonder why Jasmine lied to you?

BestVillain1: That little bitch! Her first born is totally getting cursed!

Diamondboy3: HEY!

BestVillain1: Don't take it personal kid. Blame your wife if anything

Diamondboy3: You're just angry that Jasmine was cleaver enough to deceive you

BestVillain1: That princess has more than one thing coming to her

To_HotFor_You85: Wow Mal! I didn't know defeat could look so…

HotRodBC: FUCKING FANTASTIC!

To_HotFor_You85: Yeah, lol

BestVillain1: You bitch! What the hell was all of this for?

To_HotFor_You85: I guess since it didn't work I can tell you all. My true intent was to get Mal and Jafar so rattled up against each other that they would kind of blow each other in the end?

LongSnake_12: That has to be one of the dumbest plans I've ever heard? Go back to Villain Planning 101 princess and leave the big stuff for the pros ;)

To_HotFor_You85: I still got one accomplishment

BestVillain1: And what is that?

To_HotFor_You85: Everyone knows about Jafar's sexuality. Now you have to share who you truly are :p

LongSnake_12: Such a stupid girl! Why did I ever believe that you had one scratch of intelligence? Okay do you all wanna know the truth?

Charming;): Yes!

Robin_In_TheHood4: Yep!

HotBite23: Oui!

Hot_Nut_Meg: Uhuh!

TEAFOR_2: YES YES YES YES YES YES!

Gaston1: No one wants to more than Gaston!

LongSnake_12: Smh! Alright! I'm not gay! I'M METRO!

…..

HoarseMan55: What theee Helllsss Metrosefsdsfses?

LongSnake_12: Now we truly have every idiot in the this chat

Gaston1: No one is an idiot like Gaston!

LongSnake_12: My point taken…

Diamondboy3: Whatever, but really, what is metro?

LongSnake_12: It means I take pride in the way I look and act. I like having nice things and getting pampered. I don't see what's wrong with that?

We_Screwed_You: Cough!-sissy-cough! Cough!

LongSnake_12: Real mature

To_HotFor_You85: Wait! Mal I thought you guys had that deal?

BestVillain1: I lied princess! That's what evil people do

TopGuns95: But why?

BestVillain1: I was just pissed off at Jafar

LongSnake_12: When aren't you?

HotRodBC: Lol

Imabeast: Well this was certainly a turn in events

Shang_-34: Not really. It just kind of wraps up everything

LongSnake_12: Good. Now I need to go. I got a facial in 5

…...

BestVillain1: This still isn't the end Jasmine! I swear! I set a curse on your first born!

To_HotFor_You85: Bring it on Mal!

We_Screwed_You: Chick Fight!

JokerFan_105: Oh Damn!

BestVillain1: You all can fuck off! We will settle this another time princess!

To_HotFor_You85: I'll Be waiting :)

...


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Happy belated Valentine's Day! Sorry if there are some typos in this. Hopefully you all know who is Frollow is. Oh and the ending might be confusing, just making a stand that all love is real and two people in love should have the right to get married. Enjoy :)**_

**Disney chat 16**

TurnMEon_34: Ah! Cogsworth! Can't you smell the romance

Cogsworth_91: What are you talking about? And don't let the master know you are talking about romance

TurnMEon_34: Cogsworth he's been in love with Belle for quite awhile now. I think it's okay to discuss _l'amore_. It's Valentine's day! The day where lovers show their eternal devotion and passion to one another. A day where the birds and bees come together and make sweet magic—

Cogsworth_91: Okay I get it! It sounds like a ridiculous holiday.

TurnMEon_34: Aww my love deprived friend, you are just simply ignorant to the beautiful nature of love

Cogsworth_91: I'm ignorant!—

TurnMEon_34: Don't worry! I will help you understand the emotion of love. Look here come some lovers now! Watch from their example…

…...

Hot_Nut_Meg: If there is a price for rotten judgement, I've certainly paid more than my share!

TopGuns95: Come on Meg

Hot_Nut_Meg: I just don't understand how you could get me such an awful gift when celebrating a God's bday!

TopGuns95: Technically not his birthday. It's actually—

Hot_Nut_Meg: Whatever! Alls' I know is this was the worst Valentine's day ever!

TopGuns95: Meg, aren't you being a bit superficial about this?

Hot_Nut_Meg: YOU GOT ME A DICK IN A BOX! AND NOT YOUR DICK! NO! A CUT OFF HORSE'S DICK!

TopGuns95: But you like horses? And didn't you say something about wanting a dick in a box?

Hot_Nut_Meg: It's a song Herc! You would know that if you'd quit listening to Disney songs mixed with all the Rocky soundtracks!

TopGuns95: What else is there?

Hot_Nut_Meg: MORE! MORE THAN JUST LOVEY DOVEY SONGS! IT SEPERATES THE DICKS FROM THE HORSES!

TopGuns95: I don't get it?

Hot_Nut_Meg: You're impossible. Ugh! I don't even wanna go to Aphrodite's party anymore

TopGuns95: Well I don't wanna go to Prince Navine's party

Hot_Nut_Meg: Not showing up to Belle's party

TopGuns95: Not going to Al's party for sure

Hot_Nut_Meg: Wait! Why is everyone having a party and not us?

TopGuns95: Don't ask me

Hot_Nut_Meg: I mean even the sidekicks are having parties. Are we un-cool?

TopGuns95: No, we just…We are unique!

Hot_Nut_Meg: You're damn right we are. You are a demigod and I've been a corps two times and still have kept great skin

TopGuns95: At least we're not like Phillip and Aurora. Ones an in-the-closet alcoholic and the other is a blind faithful

Hot_Nut_Meg: Typical for a Disney princess. LOL! We could be like Belle and Adam

TopGuns95: ?

Hot_Nut_Meg: Secret furry and hopeless romantic

TopGuns95: Ahh that Belle, she has always had a quiet interest in love

Hot_Nut_Meg: Good Athena! This is why our relationship has been on the rocks lately. Miscommunication.

TopGuns95: Hey! I might not understand you all the time, but I'm totally honest and I listen. I can't say that about some of our friends…

Hot_Nut_Meg: Let's not bring Al and Jas into this

TopGuns95: I never said their names—but come on. Their lives have been a total nightmare and they still manage. I don't think this miscommunication thing should be our downfall.

Hot_Nut_Meg: Okay. But how about secret trips that you still won't discuss with me raises eyebrows

TopGuns95: I already told you that I was in Sparta doing some war technique work

Hot_Nut_Meg: You are a fucking demigod with strength that could kill more than 100 men! You don't need war techniques!

TopGuns95: I need to teach other people

Hot_Nut_Meg: Who?

TopGuns95: Ya know…My guys…

Hot_Nut_Meg: Get real! Please just tell me the truth!

TopGuns95: Meg, you know I love you more than anything and I would do anything for you, but—

Hot_Nut_Meg: You can't tell me, _blah blah blah hero line hero line romantic love_. Don't worry lover boy I know the art of lying and don't start singing a song _about how you know I've had a troubled past but you're going to make me forget that_ cause this gal is not goin to give in!

TopGuns95: Damn! Sorry Muses

Muses_9: That's okay honey we got our own Valentine's Day plans we need to get on with. Come on girls we have to sing a song to Narcissus

…...

TopGuns95: Meg, I know you're a tough woman and I love that about you. I find it sexy and great and totally attractive. I love you! Can we please just have a good Valentine's Day?

Hot_Nut_Meg: You really find me sexy, appealing, and attractive?

TopGuns95: Yes!

Hot_Nut_Meg: Shocking! Fine Herc! Let's get drunk at one of the parties and then make love

TopGuns95: Happy Valentine's Day! :)

…...

Cogsworth_91: Are you saying that's what love is?

TurnMEon_34: I mean…It might not be the best example, but it had a happy ending

Cogsworth_91: It ended with drinking and sex!

TurnMEon_34: Okay, so maybe it was wee bit different. But isn't the point of love is to accept difference? Here, I think a spot some forbidden lovers. How romantic! Those are the ones that always prove to you that love has no bounds!

…...

SweetDreams19: Idk if we should talk about this over chat. I mean someone could see and then who knows what

IJudge_U: But lately it has been soo hard to communicate with you! And I find it so hard to hide my feelings, even if they go against God

SweetDreams19: Trust me! We all knew how that turned out. But I'm not some slut gypsy; I'm a beautiful princess who has good morals

IJudge_U: And I'm a middle-aged Judge at a prestigious church who only has good intentions

SweetDreams19: Of course. But you're evil and I'm married!

IJudge_U: I'm only misunderstood as evil.

SweetDreams19: I know, it happens to the best of us. I just don't wanna be like that whore Jasmine

IJudge_U: You're not. Her reasons were purely out of the lust for sin. Your case is different

SweetDreams19: You're the only one who understands me!

IJudge_U: I know.

SweetDreams19: It's just I can't get a divorce! It's against God's will. It's just…Today of all days Phillip wakes up late with a hangover—

IJudge_U: And forgets that's it Valentine's Day?

SweetDreams19: Worst! He starts singing love songs to an owl! Not only did he forget the true meaning of Valentine's Day but he forgot what I looked like.

IJudge_U: Did he even go to church?

SweetDreams19: No! I went alone again!

IJudge_U: If I we were married I would have been right at your side.

SweetDreams19: I know my darling You're not like any of the other Disney characters and certainly not like any of the villains. You're caring and so responsible! On top of that a good Christian! If only I wasn't married.

IJudge_U: Desperate times call for desperate measures. I mean what if he starts to hurt you?

SweetDreams19: Phillip couldn't hurt a fly…literally! He tried to once but miserably failed.

IJudge_U: What about making a family. It's a very unhealthy environment

SweetDreams19: I know! And that's why there is no family Even though that's all I want. I want five or more beautiful babies who the castle maids will take care of

IJudge_U: That should be the dream of any woman's life. If only Phillip wasn't in the picture…

SweetDreams19: He started out like a nice Christian boy and then once we got married he became an alcoholic. I blame his new friends. That Shang guy is probably the most influential. Always asking Phillip if he needs help; I know it's just a code word for alcohol

IJudge_U: You are so intuitive! Aurora, I know we have only been secretly seeing each other for a few months, but…I love you! I love you more than my heart's content. And I know cheating and divorce are sins against God, but God wants us to be happy. The all mighty has a plan and I think all along it was suppose to be us together. Will you please let a God loving man be happy once in his life and marry me?

SweetDreams19: Awwwwwwww Frollo! I love you! I love you more than I have ever loved any other human being in my life! I'll-I'll do it! I'll divorce Phillip and marry you! Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times YES!

IJudge_U: Oh love! You have made the happiest man on earth! I love you!

SweetDreams19: I'm going to talk to Phillip right now! I love you!

IJudge_U: And I you :)

…...

Cogsworth_91: WHAT WAS THAT!

TurnMEon_34: That was forbidden love at its finest! Two people who share a common interest and are forced by society to keep their love a secret. But happy news, _oui_? They are getting married!

Cogsworth_91: I guess…But this is Sleepy Beauty and Frollo! This is wrong on some many degrees…Oh shhhh people are coming

…...

IJudge_U: And that is how you land a princess and get a rid of a husband

LongSnake_12: O pshhh. That was amateur at best! You even used one of my lines

IJudge_U: You're just jealous

LongSnake_12: That you have to spend the rest of your life with that bitch, no. Frankly I'm sorry for you

IJudge_U: You really think I'm going to marry her? Hell No! Trust me I can easily allure her into a trap. I am a villain after all. Speaking of sex, I don't see you getting any

LongSnake_12: Ursula and I are keeping it low key for now

IJudge_U: I can see why…

…...

Cogsworth_91: So what were you saying about forbidden love?

TurnMEon_34: You're right that example wasn't the best. But alas I see one more in our midst which I'm sure will show us the meaning of true love!

…...

MouseCutey1: Aww Mickey this is the best Valentine's Day ever

MouseMan1: Aww shucks Minnie, do you really mean that?

MouseCutey1: I sure do

MouseMan1: Golly Minnie you're gonna make me blush

MouseCutey1: Hehe, well I mean this is the first time you have spent it not in a casino

MouseMan1: I felt that you deserved it after all you didn't go to Chip & Dales this year

MouseCutey1: I only go there because you give Pluto more attention than me

MouseMan1: Well maybe if you started to actually try doing something new I would pay attention

MouseCutey1: Mickey Mouse! I most certainly do try! Just the other day I made a whole new recipe for dinner

MouseMan1: It was CHEESE! CHEESE! Only this time you added tomatoes

MouseCutey1: I'm trying, which is more than you can say

MouseMan1: Who is making money?

MouseCutey1: ME! I'm relying on more than just my acting. I have my own shoe line and makeup line

MouseMan1: I'm on T-shirts!

MouseCutey1: Good-Grief Mickey, stop living in the past! You use to have dreams of being more than just a Disney character? What happened?

MouseMan1: When you get to the top, it's hard to come down. I mean first it was the money, but then came the fame and all the Disney crack

MouseCutey1: _Disney crack_?

MouseMan1: It's what the Mad Hatter puts in his tea

MouseCutey1: Oh. But really? Have we come so low that we can't even speak in person?

MouseMan1: Idk. Look Minnie, who are we kidding, why golly, just the other day I saw you with The Great Mouse Detective…Again…

MouseCutey1: He makes me happy, Mickey!

MouseMan1: I know Minnie, gosh, I wanna make you happy, I really want to. It's just life caught up and let me tell you it is shit, bygolly.

MouseCutey1: I know It use to be so simple

MouseMan1: Yeah. Now this whole technology stuff, I just can't keep up. And I have no friends

MouseCutey1: What about me, Pluto, Goofy?

MouseMan1: I meant I don't have any friends who aren't animals. I wanna be friends with people like Prince Charming or the Seven dwarfs! They all just see me as the boss and nothing more Minnie you're the only one I have

MouseCutey1: Do you really mean that, Mickey?

MouseMan1: Yes! Minnie I love you more than all the casinos and strip clubs together

MouseCutey1: Awwww! Mickey that was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me…in a while at least. Alright, let's try to make this marriage work! I'll stop having affairs!

MouseMan1: I too

MouseCutey1: WHAT? YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE AS WELL!

…...

Cogsworth_91: Really? That was your great example? Two people who do horrible things and probably shouldn't be together

TurnMEon_34: My friend you have missed the whole point! It doesn't matter about their environment, what matters is that they are still together and want to work through it

Cogsworth_91: But all of these relationships are sooooo dysfunctional. I don't think I'll ever get this Valentine's Day thing

TurnMEon_34:Don't fret mon ami! There is always next year.

…...

Pirate_12: I love you Eric

Seamen_69: I love you too! Happy Valentine's Day :) I promise to always love you


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hey guys...Long time no see? Sorry it's been basically a year since I've last posted. I could give some lame excuse about the woes of life or give a thrilling excuse about how I was trapped in the Disney world. However, both would be wrong. So anyways, this is my holiday gift to you. Just heads-up: this story is about a deleted from the Lion King. I recommend watching it before (or after, I guess) you read this. Just type in deleted Lion King scenes, or something like that, into Youtube and go to the one about Scar and "be prepared". I found it rather funny...and sick. Okay, sorry for the lengthy introduction. Please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, or Youtube**_

**Disney Chat Room **

To_HotFor_You85: Hey Nala! What's up girl?

Paws_PrideBride94: Oh Jasmine! I've been holding on to this secret for too long and I need to tell someone who understands

To_HotFor_You85: What?!

Paws_PrideBride94: You have to promise you won't tell anyone

To_HotFor_You85: Cross my tiger

Paws_PrideBride94: Huh?

To_HotFor_You85: Never mind. Yes I swear I will not tell this secret

Paws_PrideBride94: Okay. So during the time when Simba was away and Scar was our corrupt "king"—

To_HotFor_You85: Oh shit! Nala, you didn't? I mean, he is like your uncle right?

Paws_PrideBride94: No, we didn't! Well, not exactly…Let me just finish! Okay, so I was sick and tired of his shit and if no one was going to stand up to him, I was!

To_HotFor_You85: Rooky mistake #1. Keep on going

Paws_PrideBride94: Anyways, I came up to him and he gave me this—this uncomfortable grin. In my mind I was like "What the fuck?" but I kept it cool and expressed my concerns. Then he went on this rant…well it was more of a little tune. He was basically saying he wanted me as his queen

To_HotFor_You85: Been there, heard that

Paws_PrideBride94: Yeah, then he got all touchy-feely. It was just disgusting. I refused and got exiled away. But yeah…And I just keep on thinking about how sick that was…And how it happened—and yeah. How do I cope?

…...

To_HotFor_You85: Really? You refused a guy and ran away and now you are asking me how to cope? Hell n—

Paws_PrideBride94: Jasmine don't say th—

HotRodBC: Why hello ladies, what are we talking about?

To_HotFor_You85: Hades, why are you an arrogant prick who thinks that he can come into any conversation using the word "Hell"?

HotRodBC: I don't know Jasmine. Why are you some stuck up bitch who has had every shmuck ride her magic carpet?

JokerFan_105: Woah! Ouch that's gotta hurt

Paws_PrideBride94: Shit, Jas, I'm leaving. Obviously this conversation isn't on private anymore

JokerFan_105: Why Nala, leaving so soon? Can't play with the big-boys?

Paws_PrideBride94: Oh, I can play. I just don't want to waste my talent on those not worthy of it. I do have the right to choose.

HotRodBC: Only in certain countries :p

To_HotFor_You85: (Rolls eyes)

JokerFan_105: Really Nala? I mean we are practically family

Paws_PrideBride94: Ugh, don't remind me. Scar, just leave me alone

…...

JokerFan_105: What thorn is up her paw?

HotRodBC: Haha. I love lion puns

JokerFan_105: That's a saying!

HotRodBC: Sure it is…whatever you say, scar baby :)

To_HotFor_You85: Scar, are you really that stupid

JokerFan_105: Oh, you're still here

To_HotFor_You85: Yes I am! And you know damn well why she hates your guts

JokerFan_105: Because I killed Mufasa, took over the land, and almost killed Simba

HotRodBC: But I mean, jasmine—Jaz—Can I call you Jaz? We have all done that type of shit but still, our hero counterparts forgive us…sort of. They at least don't back down from a fight like that

To_HotFor_You85: Hades, you have no clue what you are talking about

HotRodBC: And you do?

To_HotFor_You85: As a matter of fact, I do!

JokerFan_105: Then please, share to the class what you have learned

To_HotFor_You85: Ha, like I would ever tell you two

HotRodBC: Don't heroes like to share? :)

To_HotFor_You85: I'm going to make this an exception

JokerFan_105: Ugh! That sounds like some shit written for TV

To_HotFor_You85: How dare you insult me!

HotRodBC: Aww, look we made the girl angry. Whatever will we do?

JokerFan_105: Hahhah. Quick, before she starts to talk non-stop and sends us to our death

HotRodBC: LOL!

To_HotFor_You85: It's called a law suit, boys. You will be hearing from my lawyer!

….

JokerFan_105: Is she serious?

HotRodBC: Dunno. Whatever. So what was that bitch blathering on about?

JokerFan_105: Honestly, I have no idea

HotRodBC: Yeah you do! Come on you sly d—lion? Spill the garbanzo beans

JokerFan_105: Really! I have no clue :/

HotRodBC: Scar, I hate to be the first one to tell you, but you really suck at lying. Haha, that's funny cause you're a lion. HAHAHA! I crack myself up

JokerFan_105: Hahaha, hysterical. I'm rolling around in my cave as we speak

HotRodBC: Stop being a stiff! Scar, baby, we are bros! We tell each other things

JokerFan_105: It's between me and Nala! And I guess Jasmine now…

HotRodBC: Oh shit!

JokerFan_105: I shouldn't have said that. I defiantly shouldn't have said that

HotRodBC: But—But she is like your niece? Sick :(

JokerFan_105: Cause the Greek Gods never have incest…Hades, I don't know what your perverted mind thinks, but nothing happened

HotRodBC: Ha, don't twist my toga in a not. You two did something and I wanna know what ;)

JokerFan_105: We did nothing! For once in my life I'm being honest.

HotRodBC: Wait till Jafar hears this! Too good! Lol

JokerFan_105: Hades, I swear if you tell anyone I will cut yo—

HotRodBC: Too late ;)

LongSnake_12: Scar! I didn't know we had so much in common ;)

JokerFan_105: We don't!

LongSnake_12: Now Scar, don't be modest, even it is sort of gross. I want to hear all about it

JokerFan_105: There is nothing to hear. Hades got the wrong idea. I mean it wouldn't be the first time right? Haha

HotRodBC: You Prick. But I think I have the right idea. I mean why would Jasmine know? Nala and Jaz have never liked each other. They were bonding, haha, how sweet

LongSnake_12: Ha, the royal pain knows too! This is rich

JokerFan_105: I am going to say this one last time: NOTHING HAPPENED! Now get a life you two losers and let me liv—

PrideRock95: Scar, I'm going to rip your head off!

HotRodBC: Oh shit! Haha things are about to get good :)

LongSnake_12: Lol, get ready for the pain, scar. Hahahah

JokerFan_105: Come on Simba, play nice :) We wouldn't want something terrible to happen…

PrideRock95: Nala told me what you did! You son of a bitch

JokerFan_105: Hey, that's your grandma, boy!

LongSnake_12: Right, I still find this lion breeding thing creepy

PrideRock95: IT'S LIKE GREEK GODS!

JokerFan_105: You said it

PrideRock95: Shut-up!

HotRodBC: Holy Zeus! If paw boy here is this mad, I wonder what Nala is getting

PrideRock95: What?

HotRodBC: Ya know, for what she did…

LongSnake_12: Yeah, by the way how did you find out? I guess it is Disney gossip…

PrideRock95: For your information, Nala was the one who told me. And what do you mean_ for what she did_?

HotRodBC: What? Why would she tell you?

PrideRock95: Cause she was finally able to tell me…? Scar, what are these guys talking about?

JokerFan_105: Sadly Simba, there are people who are more idiotic than you, who also draw up wrong conclusions!

HotRodBC: Wait…What? I'm baffled. Scar just tell us what the Hell went on between you and the hot feline

PrideRock95: Yeah, tell 'em Scar!

JokerFan_105: Will it shut all you imbeciles up?

LongSnake_12: Yes, and watch who you call imbecile, pussy ;p

…...

HotRodBC: Clap, clap, clap :)

PrideRock95: Finally, I was waiting to get that out of the way. Lol, thank gosh it didn't happen to me :)

JokerFan_105: So immature. Okay fools; I will tell you what happened

LongSnake_12: Yes! Haha it better be juicy

HotRodBC: Lol!

PrideRock95: Good the truth!

JokerFan_105: Alright. So I was in my cave, trying to think of—evil things? Then Nala walked in

HotRodBC: Oh yeah ;)

JokerFan_105: And…NOTHING HAPPENED! NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!

…...

LongSnake_12: That dick!

HotRodBC: Simba, please fill us in!

PrideRock95: Ha, villains begging! This is too good

LongSnake_12: Listen, you little kitty-cat, you tell us what happened or I will destroy every "lol cat" from the internet

PrideRock95: No! You can't do that! They are sooo funny!

LongSnake_12: Tell me what you know and the cats won't be be hacked. Deal?

PrideRock95: You monster! Alright, we have a deal :(

LongSnake_12: Great! Now, go on with the story :)

PrideRock95: Well what Scar told you was right. He was in his cave, doing evil things. Nala walked in. She was going to give Scar a piece of her mind

HotRodBC: Or her pussy!

LongSnake_12: LOL! BURN!

PrideRock95: Not cool!

HotRodBC: Hence why it is called a "Burn". Man, get over it and finish the damn story!

PrideRock95: No! I will not have me or my wife be slandered like that

LongSnake_12: Hmm, what is this? A cat playing a keyboard…not anymore!

PrideRock95: No! Okay. I will finish. Just don't get rid of Ted

LongSnake_12: Ted?

PrideRock95: It's a feline thing. Just calm down and don't do anything crazy. Alright, so Nala came in and Scar I guess got this mad idea that he needed to have a queen and ya know…continue his legacy?

LongSnake_12: Been there, done that ;)

PrideRock95: Whatever. He got a little touchy I guess and Nala refused. So she got exiled…Then went looking for me to take my rightful spot as king :) and then I think we all know the end to that story :)

LongSnake_12: You snide, arrogant, prick! Is that it?

HotRodBC: He didn't even get to first base? How pathetic

PrideRock95: You Jerks! Yes that's it! Now find something else to do. You guys gossip almost as much as the princesses

HotRodBC: First off, FUCK YOU! Secondly, we didn't marry our cousin

PrideRock95: Zeus and Hera are brother and sister!

HotRodBC: Reasons why I hate being associated with them

PrideRock95: Just go fuck off you guys! See ya :)

…...

LongSnake_12: I can't believe him!

HotRodBC: I know! How dare he compare us to princesses

LongSnake_12: I was talking about Scar

HotRodBC: Yeah, what a wimp

LongSnake_12: It's more than that Hades. I mean how un-villain like

HotRodBC: I mean, Frollo didn't go that far either

LongSnake_12: I know, so he burned the girl! At least tried to

HotRodBC: Scar exiled her

LongSnake_12: Weak, he should have killed or something. Letting her on the loose, that's just stupid

HotRodBC: We all have our slip ups. You of all people should know that. Hahah

LongSnake_12: I'm going to let that one slide. But, yeah, we all do have our minor flaws in our flawless plans. However, this just seems like laziness

HotRodBC: So what are you going to do about? Take away his villain title because he couldn't get with some broad?

LongSnake_12: Why…Yes Hades! That's exactly what I'm gonna do! HAHAHAHAHAAH (Evil Laugh)

HotRodBC: We need to work on that laugh some more

…...

_**A/N: Sorry if my punctuation is a little off. As well, I have gotten some reviews about stereotypes I've made. Just wanted to say that I know not every Christian is crazy Bible religious. I'm just poking fun. This is fiction and does not represent my views on life. Happy Holidays you guys!**_


End file.
